Majin Ninja
by Missing Zero
Summary: Crossover with Dragon Ball Z, Majin Kid Buu has escaped death and fled to the world of Ninjas. There he find a suitable body to attach itself to in order to merge and recovered its wounds. However a mishap occurs and Buu is instead absorbed into the teen. Now with the powers of Buu raging to break out, this teen Ninja life is forever changed.
1. Buu's Arrival

Majin Shen

Chapter 1: Buu's Arrival

Summary: Majin Buu was defeated by the Sprit Bomb that Goku used on him on the Supreme Kai's world, but instead of dying, he teleported to another galaxy and crashed on the nearby planet. Shen saw the crash and went to investigate there he merge with Majin Buu and gained all of his powers.

* * *

On Supreme Kai's world...

Goku had just charged up his Sprit Bomb with all of the people of Earth's energy and threw it too Kid Buu. But Buu stopped the bomb in it tracks and began to push it back towards Goku!

Goku tried to stop Buu's reversal, but was slowly losing. Then he was restored by the Eternal Dragon and he pushed all of his power into the Sprit Bomb and Buu lost his hold on the bomb!

The Sprit Bomb was destroying Buu and his body. In a last ditch effort, Buu used instant transmission to teleport out of danger!

Buu transported to space and his body was severely damage and he was pulled into the nearby planet's atmosphere. As Buu was dragged to the planet, his body turned into a meteor and plummet down to the ground!

* * *

In the Land of Lightning...

Shen was training on his taijutsu when he saw a meteor in the sky. As he watched the meteor he saw it crashed nearby, and he was curious of it and went to investigate it.

As Shen walked onto the crash site, he saw a pink creature that was badly damage, lying in the middle of the crater. "What the heck is that?" Shen asked out loud.

Buu looked at Shen and noticed his power, his body was weakened and he was close to dying so he turn into a blob and went after Shen!

Shen was shocked by the sudden attack and tried to run away, but he wasn't fast enough to escape and Buu engulfed him!

Shen felt Buu trying to take over his body and did his best to resist him. And lucky, due to Buu's weakened state and Shen's will he stopped Buu from taking over. But instead of wash off of Shen, Buu was absorbed into Shen body!

When Buu was absorbed into Shen, Shen's body started to transform into Buu, but the instead of the skin being pink, the color was silverish. Shen felt the enormous power that Buu had and was in complete shock! _"There's no way...There's no way any one... no, anything that can have this kind of power!" _Shen said in his head as he inspected his new body.

As Shen did that, his Master, Zanosuke walked on to the scene, "So, now you have one of the most powerful beings in your body." Zanosuke said and Shen turned to him.

"Master, who is this? What is this?" Shen asked and Zanosuke explained about the legend of Majin Buu.

Shen was in disbelief as he heard the story of Buu and couldn't believe that he now had powers that could easily destroy the planet! "I can teach you on how the control your powers. It should be easy now since you have Buu's powers in you." Zanosuke said.

"Okay, train me." Shen said, "But do you know how do I turn back to my original self?"

Zanosuke move his thumb and index finger on his forehead to think, "Hm...Try focusing on your normal self." Zanosuke suggested and Shen did just that and his silver skin receded into his body and he'd return to his original self!

After returning to his normal body, Shen and Zanosuke returned to camp. Shen went to sleep shortly after returning, as he slept he had a dream.

The dream was show Kid Buu destroying a city and killing everyone that got into his sights, and what's weird was that Shen felt like he was doing it at the same time!

After Majin Buu/Shen was done killing everyone he floated above the city and lifted his right arm above his head and created a energy ball that was black with a pink outline. Though it wasn't that big, it had a massive amount of power!

Majin Buu/Shen then flew the ball into the city, destroying it along with the planet! In the process Majin Buu/Shen was destroyed too, but then reformed by collecting pieces of himself and pulled together!

Buu/Shen looked at the remains & debris that was from the planet that now floated in space, and laughed evilly!

After that laugh, Shen awoke from the dream and looked at his hands and remember everything that he did in the dream. "That was so real...Is that what Buu did way back then?" Shen asked himself.

As Shen gathered his thoughts, he got up and met Zanosuke in a clearing. "Ah you're here." Zanosuke said, "Let's start off simple. Try make a ball of energy like this." Zanosuke instructed as he made a baseball sized energy ball in his hand. (If you didn't read my note about Zanosuke being in many events, I meant a lot of things from a lot of different shows!)

Shen follow Zanosuke's example and made a energy ball the same size and the color was silver. "Good, now make it bigger." Zanosuke said and Shen did that.

After completing that exercise, Zanosuke taught Shen how to fly, Shen got used to it quickly because of Buu's power and experience, he could fly at incredible speeds!

Zanosuke then taught Shen how to instantly transport to another place, then he taught various basics. As Shen trained, he sudden remembered moves that Buu had before and master them fast, among the moves he remember was Kamehameha Wave that Buu copied from Goku, the planet destroyer move, Human extinction move, the Change beam, and the Buu ball. (The move where Buu's legs bend backwards and go over his shoulders and he become a type of wrecking ball)

As Shen trained with his new powers, he also found time to train with jutsus. The more Shen trained, the more control he had over Buu and his power increased, which naturally made him feel more powerful.

A few days later, when Shen was training, a group of Lightning Genin along with their Jounin leader wandered close to him. "What is you're business here?" Shen asked the group still practicing.

"We are here to investigate a recent meteor crash, leave so that we can do our mission." said the Jounin.

"I'm not moving, if you want to explore the crater, go ahead. There's nothing there of great value." Shen responded.

"Hey! We are of the great Village hidden in the Clouds, the greatest village in all of the Land of Lightning!" boasted one of the male genin.

"I don't care, shut up or leave." Shen said, angering the genin.

"Hey! What gives you the right to act stuck-up?!" asked the genin.

"What gives you the right to talking to anyone and acting like your better?" asked Shen

"Because I am!" answered the genin.

"Then prove it." Shen said as he stood several feet in front of the genin with his arms crossed.

"If you beat me, I'll leave. If you can't leave me alone." Shen said in a bored tone.

"Fine by me!" The genin said and charge Shen before his teammates could grab him.

"Yun! Get back here!" yelled the Jounin, but Yun didn't listen and charged Shen with his hand reeled back.

"Oh please." Shen said as Yun threw a punch at Shen and it nailed him in the chest!

Yun smirked but it disappeared as Shen lifted his right hand and flicked Yun off him with one finger!

The impact forced Yun to skid back a bit, but when he looked up, Shen was gone! He looked around and then Shen appeared on his right side and he swung his right hand lazily and did a backhand that sent Yun crashing to the trees!

"I win, now leave me alone." Shen said as he resumed his training, while Yun's team got the trees off of him and returned to the village.

"Pathetic. That was a waste of my time." Shen said obviously bored. Shen like fighting, it was when it came to weaklings Shen couldn't go all out, which really irritated him.

* * *

The next day...

Shen was up early training when a squad of ANBUs with the symbol of the Village of the Clouds on them appeared. "You. You stopped our team of ninja from investigating a meteor site yesterday." said one of the ANBUs

"I said there was nothing of value, and it was their choice on returning to their village, they told me to leave and I said if that they beat I'd leave. I didn't say that they couldn't continued." Shen explained.

"I see, but we are given orders to bring you back to our village. Come quietly or will bring you by force." explained the ANBU.

"Just try and take me." Shen said in a serious voice.

"You think you can stand to us?" asked one of the ANBUs but Shen didn't answer as he took a fighting stance and awaited for the ANBUs.

The five ANBUs attacked Shen but he was ready as he jumped to one and stomped his feet into the ANBU's chest several times and then stomped on his head and sent him into the ground! The other ANBUs tried to surround Shen, but he grabbed one of the ANBUs by the arm and swung around like a top and knocked down the others ANBUs and then he finally let go of the ANBU and he skid on the ground and left a trail in the dirt. The remaining three ANBUs waited for Shen to reveal a weak spot, however...that never came. Shen vanished momentarily and appeared in front of one of the ANBUs and drilled his fist into his gut! The ANBU then spat out blood and it dripped out of the bottom of his mask, then Shen delivered an uppercut to the ANBU's jaw and sent him flying upwards, Shen disappeared and appeared above him! Then Shen grabbed the ANBU's face then slammed it into the ground! Then Shen dashed to another ANBU and was upside down and had his leg reeled back, then he kicked the ANBU straight in the shoulder, breaking it! While his leg was still on the shoulder, Shen move the other one to his side and swung it to the side of the ANBU's head after he'd moved his other leg out of the broken shoulder, the ANBU flew into the forest, crashing through the trees as he flew! Now there was only one ANBU left to take down, and Shen was going to take him out and finish his little test. Shen appeared in front of the ANBU and nailed him in the gut! Then he kicked him the chest slinging him the air, Shen disappeared then reappeared behind the ANBU then hit him again and did the same thing for a while before finishing off with a punch to the chest that sent him driving into the ground and making a crater!

Shen floated in the air for a while before descending to ground-zero. Shen looked at the damage he cause and smirked, "That was a test, now I can wait to go to half of my power." Shen said in eagerness.

Zanosuke arrived on the scene and saw what Shen did, "I see that you got used to Majin's power." Zanosuke said as he looked at the damage that Shen left.

"They deserved it. Now what are we going to do next?" Shen asked.

"Well, we are going to travel the land to learn different things, it will come in handy later." Zanosuke explained and Shen nodded and they prepared themselves for the journey ahead of them.

* * *

One year later...

Shen and Zanosuke had traveled across the land and Zanosuke has taught a lot of things to Shen over the year. "Shen, I have something to tell you." Zanosuke said "I have taught you everything that need to be taught. So that means I am no longer your Master." Zanosuke explained shocking Shen.

Shen was shocked but got over it "I see. Well then, what do I do now?" Shen asked.

"You either go to a village, or just wander the land." Zanosuke answered.

"Hm...I think I'll go to a village. Any recommendation?" Shen asked.

"Yes, you should go to Konoha, it's a nice place with decent Shinobis. I know the Hokage, I'll get you in." Zanosuke explained and they set off for Konoha.

* * *

At Konoha...

Zanosuke and Shen entered Konoha and walked to the Hokage's tower. In the tower Sarutobi was going through paperwork, like always.

"_Why is there so many paperwork every single day?" _Sarutobi asked himself as he went through the paperwork.

"Um...Lord Hokage, there someone here to see you." his secretary said.

"Who is it?" Sarutobi asked "He says he's an old friend." the secretary explained. "Okay bring him in." Sarutobi said and his secretary went to bring in his guest.

Zanosuke entered the room and Sarutobi nearly fell off his chair! "Zanosuke! When my secretary said that an old friend was here to see me, I didn't expect to see you!" Sarutobi said while chuckling.

"It's good to see you too Sarutobi." Zanosuke said with a smile "Now then the reason I came here was that my student wanted to become a ninja again and I figure that this place would be good." Zanosuke explained.

"Again? What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked and Zanosuke chuckled.

"Did you hear of the Dragon of the Mist that was in the Village hidden in the Waves?" Zanosuke asked.

"Yes, what does that...wait. Is he your student?" Sarutobi asked and Zanosuke nodded.

"I can't instate a missing ninja. It could cause problems with the Mist." Sarutobi explained.

"That would be a problem, if they didn't classified him as dead." Zanosuke explained.

"I see. Then I have no problems instating him." Sarutobi said "But, he has to attend the academy, I'm sorry about this."

"Don't worry, I don't think that Shen will have any complains about being in the academy...at first." Zanosuke said and called Shen in.

Lord Hokage, this is Shen Hashigane, my student." Zanosuke introduced and Shen bowed.

"So you're the student of Zanosuke. I'm glad that I'll have someone as skilled as you in Konoha, but you will have to attend the academy first. I'm sure that you'd already passed Mist's academy, but I think it would be better if you got acquainted with people of your own age." Sarutobi said while not saying that he had to do it.

"I understand. Thank you Lord Hokage." Shen said as he did another bow and left to registrar as a Konoha citizen.

"It was nice seeing you again Sarutobi, but now I must take my leave. I will come back ever so often to check on my student." Zanosuke said as he did a bow.

"I see. Then I hope we'd be able to catch up on old times one of those days." Sarutobi said.

"Me too." Zanosuke said in agreement "I see you later then."

Zanosuke had exited the Hokage's room and went to Shen as he was filling in the forms, Zanosuke waited until Shen was finished, which took about ten-twenty minutes.

After Shen was done Zanosuke walked up to him, "Well then Shen, as of now you are part of Konoha. Do what you think is right, and live how you want to live." Zanosuke said

"Heh, Mas...uh, Zanosuke, I understand. I will do as you say and do my best." Shen said proudly.

"Remember, do use too much power here and kill someone in a spar." Zanosuke said, "You still have on those limiters?"

"Yes I do. And I'll only take em off went confronted with a powerful opponent." Shen said remembering what Zanosuke said when he gave them to him.

"Good, now I'll be back in month or so. I check on your process then, you better not slack off!" Zanosuke and Shen nodded "Well then, see you later." Zanosuke said as he left.

* * *

A/N: Hello my readers! SwordofMagus here and this is my third story and again this is different than my other stories. When Buu crashed, Shen had already done one year of training, and I wanted him to be apart of the Rookie 9, or should I say 10 now that he's in! so that's why a took a year off of Shen's training. Anywho, the next chapter is when Shen is introduced to the academy and everyone in it! 


	2. The New Guy

Majin Shen

Chapter 2: The New Guy

Summary: Shen is going to his first day at Konoha's academy, and he's not really hyped-up to re-learn the basics that he's already learned in his old academy.

* * *

Shen awoke in his apartment that the Hokage has given him and got ready for his first day of Konoha's academy, and he wasn't happy about it. "Arrgh. The academy, their probably going to say all the basic and crap like that. The only things that interests me is the history and landscape, hopefully they will cover this today." Shen said after washing his face and looking into the mirror.

Shen ate breakfast and got dressed in a black leather zipped-up jacket without zipping it up, on the back of the jacket it had the Kanji 'power' on the top and beneath it was a design of a inferno. Underneath the jacket was a white shirt with a dragon on the front and on the back had 'Fear me" written big on the back in Kanji. He put on brownish greyish long pants and ninja combat boots and left his home for the academy.

Shen walked down the road of the village and looked at the life that everyone here lived, they lived peaceful lives, a life that Shen didn't really enjoyed. Shen wanted to live by fighting strong opponents and pushing his limits to greater levels, he found that peaceful was another word to him: Boring.

As Shen continued he saw the academy and the faces that was over them, the faces of the Hokages. "Sigh Time for the academy. I wonder what types of people is in here?" Shen asked to no one.

Shen had arrived early before everyone one else to get acquainted with the teachers that he was assigned to. He went to the room of the teachers Iruka and Mizuki, and he entered the room.

"Who's is that? Class doesn't start until an hour from now." said Mizuki.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I am Shen Hashigane. A new student." introduced Shen.

"Ah yes, I heard Lord Hokage said will be having a new student. I am Iruka, your teacher." Iruka introduced.

"And I'm Mizuki, another teacher, nice to meet you." Mizuki introduced.

Shen stayed asking questions to the two teachers until academy began. All the students took their seats and Shen stood in front of the class.

"Class! This is Shen Hashigane. He is a new student who has recently moved to Konoha, I expect you treat him with respect as a fellow student." Iruka said and Shen took a seat in the back.

Iruka then began the class by yammering about mathematics involving shurikens and hitting the target. Shen wasn't really paying attention because he already knew the answer because he remembered the mathematics from Mist and quickly answered it mentally.

Shen's attention then drifted to the rest of the class, he saw most of the girls in the class swooning over a boy. He also saw a boy that was sleeping, a boy eating chips behind a book, a boy in a trench coat with dark glasses, a boy who kind of looked like a dog, a girl with pale eyes and boy with yellow hair and was in orange.

"_Orange? What kind of ninja wears orange?" _Shen asked himself as Iruka noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"Does anyone now the answer? Shen, why don't you explain?" Iruka said trying to make Shen pay for not paying attention, but Shen explained the answer in great detail!

"Uh...that is correct, now moving on." Iruka said impressed and surprised at Shen's knowledge.

Everyone else was surprised too, they didn't expect for a new kid to answer like that! But the girl that was swooning over the boy quickly got over it and went back to swooning.

Iruka then went into history and Shen immediately turn all of his attention to the lesson as Iruka taught about Konoha's history. Shen learned a lot about Konoha from the lesson, he learned about the First Hokage and the birth of Konoha and among other things.

After the lesson, it was time for an exercise. The class had move to a river with a tightrope going across it, "Okay, the exercise is to cross the river on this tightrope, it trains your concentration and balance." Iruka explained.

Shen found the exercise boring so he waited for everyone else to go before him. Some students succeed, while some failed. The boy who was being swooned by the girls got across with little problems, but not that fast. (You decided who makes it and who doesn't)

Shen was sitting in a tree while another boy was sitting beneath him, who also found this exercise 'troublesome,' "You find this exercise boring?" Shen asked.

"It's too troublesome, don't know why do this." said the lazy boy. "By the way, my name is Shikamaru."

"Nice to meet you, ya probably know my name." Shen said.

"Yeah, I do. So why do you find this boring?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's not worth my time." Shen simply said as he was called by Iruka.

"Have fun." Shikamaru joked.

Shen got to the tightrope and started walking across it perfectly! Everyone was shocked as Shen walked to the other side and back without any trouble at all! After that Shen returned to his spot in the tree while everyone else finished the exercise.

* * *

When everyone was done, they headed back to the academy and it was time for lunch, "Nice day for a nap." Shen said as he found a bench to lay on. As he laid there, Shikamaru and the boy who was eating chips in class passed by.

"Hey new guy." said the boy with chips "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I rather just take a nap." answered Shen.

"You can't make friends if you sleep! If you're like Shikamaru here, you could just sleep in class! By the way I'm Choji." Choji introduced himself.

"Okay, you win. I guess I'll sleep somewhere else. But anyhow, nice to meet you Choji." Shen said as he got off the bench.

"Same here. Now let's get something to eat, I'm starved." Choji said as the group headed off for the lunchroom.

When let got to the room, Choji ran off into line while Shikamaru and Shen found a seat, "Hey Shikamaru, can you tell who's who in here?" Shen asked

"Ah alright, the guy who looks like a dog is Kiba, the guy in the trench coat is Shino, the girl with white eyes is Hinata, those two girls are Sakura and Ino, and the guy that their swooning over is Sasuke, and the guy orange is Naruto. If you want to know more about them find out yourself." Shikamaru said as he started to doze off.

Choji then came with his food and sat beside Shikamaru and ate away, "So...uh Choji, what normally happens around here?" Shen asked and Choji explained while eating.

Shen couldn't understand a word Choji said, "Swallow your food before you choke!" Shen shouted and Choji did that and re-explained.

After Choji was done talking he went back to eating, "Whatever then, I'll be around." Shen said as he got out of his seat and left the lunchroom. As he walked he found a bush with a bug in it and allowed it to climb onto his hand. As it walked over his hand, Shen observed the bug as it crawled on his hand.

"So you like bugs?" asked a monotone voice from behind, Shen turn his head calmly and saw Shino.

"Well, I guess you can say that. You're Shino, right?" Shen asked

"That is correct. I am Shino Aburame. I didn't think you're a bug person." Shino said.

"Well, I just like to study bugs by observing them, I like to observe things when there nothing to do." Shen explained

"Still there's not that many people that I know of besides my clan that observe bugs like you." Shino said.

"There is many thing that I observe, bugs are just one of them. Observing can show a lot about one behavior and give results for the one who observes." Shen explained as he put back the bug.

"I'll see you some other time Shino." Shen said as he left the bug genin.

Shen started walking around the academy and found a bench, "A bench, I can finally take a nap." Shen said as he laid on the bench and soon enough he fell asleep.

Twenty minutes passed and no one walked by Shen, and he was enjoying his sleep but it was disturbed when Kiba came by, "Hey new guy! What are you doing by yourself?" Kiba asked and Shen woke up in a daze.

"I was having a good nap...that's why I'm by myself." Shen explained as he sat up.

"Oh sorry, well anyway my name is Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba said proudly.

"Uh okay...if you listen to Iruka-sensei, My name is Shen Hashigane." Shen said sleepily.

"I know, I know! I just wanted to welcome you to the academy." Kiba said.

"Well thanks, I was getting to know some of the people around here. It's nice to meet you." Shen said and Kiba said the same thing, well about saying nice to meet you and Kiba walked off and Shen laid back down.

But Shen couldn't go back sleep, because the bell had rung and they had to go back to class. This time the lesson was taijutsu training, just one-on-one sparing.

A few spars happen and nothing really special, until Iruka said "Okay, the next spar is between Sasuke Uchiha and Shen Hashigane!" Sasuke looked like he didn't care as he walked to the training field and Shen walked onto the field with a board look.

"Okay then, begin!" Iruka said and Sasuke got into a fighting stance while Shen just stood there. "What are you afraid of me?" Sasuke said as his fan girls cheered him on.

"No, I'm just thinking how to beat you." Shen said and received screams from Sasuke's fan girls about taking it back!

Sasuke took advantage of the distraction and nail Shen in the head with a kick and Shen was completely unfazed! Then Sasuke planted his foot into Shen chest and left a dirty footprint on his shirt. Shen looked at the footprint on his shirt and started dusting if off.

"Is that all? Do try again, and this time hit me with all of your strength." Shen said as he got ready and Sasuke charged again.

This time however, Shen dodge the hit without problem as Sasuke went over head with the missed punch and he did a round house kick with his left leg but Shen grabbed it and pushed Sasuke off balance and shoved his palm into Sasuke's back with little force, he didn't want to kill him on his first day!

Sasuke felt the impact of the blow to his back and it wasn't very strong and he smirked, "Is that all?" Sasuke said in a mocking tone "After all that tough talk that's all you got?" Sasuke said but to his and everyone's surprise Shen disappeared right after Sasuke finished his sentence!

Sasuke looked around for Shen, but Shen appeared behind him with his back to Sasuke and his right hand coming at Sasuke in a backhand motion and nailed Sasuke in the face as he turned around and he skid back!

"Don't you dare mock me." Shen said in a serious voice as he tried to contain his anger and power, and his eyes turn to Buu's eyes as he looked at Sasuke from the corner of his right eye, he could have hit Sasuke so hard he could have crashed through the wall and more! Sasuke could feel the killing intent coming off of Shen and was cursing himself for mocking Shen.

But luckily for Sasuke, Iruka called the match of after sensing Shen's killing intent and declare the match a draw, neither one had a problem with the decision. Sasuke went to the spot where he was before and Shen went into a tree, his eyes returned to normal.

"_That was close, I almost use too much power. I can't draw attention this early.." _Shen thought as the sparring ended and the academy was over for today, but he couldn't relax, because Sasuke's fan girls was screaming at him for making their Sasuke look bad and saying that Sasuke wasn't at his best today. Sasuke took advantage of situation and ran before his fan girls notice he was gone!

Shen tried to block out the screaming but it didn't help as the screams kept coming and for some reason getting louder! The screams were so loud, that Shen had to cover his ears, and he was getting _pissed _off.

Then, Shen couldn't take it anymore! "SHUT UP!!!!" Shen yelled at the top of his lungs and it created a shockwave (because Buu actually broke dimension with his voice and sent people flying just by screaming!) that surprised everyone and then Shen jumped off the tree branch and cause it to break because of the force used to jump off!

Shen jumped into the forest and stomped into the forest to find a spot to blow off steam...literally! Shen found a secluded spot and six holes appeared on his neck, three on each side, then steam began to shoot out of the holes covering the spot with a veil of white steam!

Shen cooled down after blowing a fairly big amount of steam and headed back to town, but avoided Sasuke's fan girls, just incase they didn't learn their lesson, he didn't know how anyone could survive that torment.

Shen had decided to take a walk throughout the town and find a place to relax.

As he walked he saw Shikamaru and Choji in the park, Choji was eating a bag of chips while Shikamaru was sitting with a Shogi board ready to play.

"Hey there Shikamaru, Choji." Shen said and waved.

"Oh, hey Shen." Shikamaru said lazily and Choji waved back.

"Mind if I play Shogi with you?" Shen asked.

"Sure thing." Shikamaru said and the two began playing.

* * *

A few hours pass and Shikamaru was winning, "You're petty good." Shen compliment his opponent.

"You're not too bad yourself." Shikamaru said as he did the winning move.

"It's surprising that you sleep in class with your smarts." Shen said.

"Class is too troublesome." Shikamaru explained simply.

"I have to agree with you on that. Heh heh." Shen agreed and got up, "Okay I'll see you guys later." Shen said as he walked off waving his hand and Shikamaru and Choji waved back.

After leaving the park he wandered the road he came across the Hyuga compound!

"So this is the Hyuga residence? I heard about these guys waaaaay back then in my clan." Shen said to no one.

"Really? And what do you belong to?" asked a voice from behind him.

Shen turned to see Hiashi Hyuga himself!

"I come from the Hashigane clan." Shen answered.

"Hashigane? It rare to see a Hashigane in these parts, let alone a ninja." Hiashi said.

"I'm not like most of my clan. I didn't like the life of a wanderer of the lands." Shen explained.

"I see, it's nice to have a Hashigane within Konoha." Hiashi said and Shen nodded.

"I'll see you whenever Lord Hiashi." Shen said and left the head of the Hyuga.

"_Another person who likes my strength. Eh, I could care less. I don't what they have in store for me, as long as it's not boring." _Shen said as he walked down the road with his eyes close.

But that wasn't a smart idea, because he ran into someone! "S-s-sorry." said the girl that Shen walked into.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Shen said as he noticed that the girl was Hinata.

"So your Hinata Hyuga?" Shen asked as he reached out his right hand to pull up Hinata.

"Y-yes, I am." Hinata said as she sat there.

"Don't you want to get up?" Shen asked still has his hand out.

Hinata blushed and grabbed Shen's hand and he pulled her up. "Are you okay?" Shen asked and Hinata nodded.

"Good, I wouldn't want your father killing me for hurting you." Shen said while rubbing his head.

"Y-you don't need to w-worry." Hinata assured "I-I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata said and left.

"Hm, it's getting late. I should head back." Shen said to himself and went back to his apartment.

When Shen got to his apartment he walked to the bathroom and saw his old sword hanging in the living room, "How long has it been since I used you?" Shen asked his sword, of course the sword didn't respond. "Heh heh, what the hell was I thinking? Talking to a sword, I need to acquainted with more people tomorrow." Shen said to himself while chuckling and got refreshed and when on the balcony of his apartment.

On his balcony, Shen felt the night wind flowing through Konoha, "The wind is nice here, I'll enjoy life here...Or maybe not." Shen said as he thought about how crappy his life would be if there was no one good enough to fight!

* * *

A/N: Okay just to set some thing straight, Shen is a year younger than my other fics, so he is eleven years old now and twelve years like everyone else when they become genin. And teh next chapter will take place a year later few months before the graduation. Shen is likely to become 1# rookie of the year, and he and Sasuke have a rematch to decided who is best at taijutsu. Also Shen remembers what happen during his life in Konoha, and how he got acquainted with the hyper-activative ninja. 


	3. Graduation

Majin Shen

Chapter 3: Graduation

Summary: A year has passed and it's close to the Genin graduations. Shen remembers how he met Naruto and has a rematch with Sasuke to decide who is the 1# rookie!

Notice: I have canceled the poll from the last chapter. I couldn't think of anything for Shen to do with Teams 6 & 8 so he will be on Team 7.

* * *

Shen was sitting in his seat in the back of the class and was close to passing out because as always Shen knew the answers and was getting bored.

"_Agh, I can't believe that I lasted this long in this academy. How I survive this boredom is a mystery to me." _Shen thought like he always did as he got more sleepy.

A few days ago at a village meeting...

Shen's academic grades were incredible for a kid at his age! And his taijutsu was just as great, he was most likely to become number one rookie of the year, but because of most of the village councilthey wanted their _precious _Uchiha to become the rookie of the year.

To stop the squabbling, (And by squabbling I mean the council members who wanted Sasuke to be 1# demanding the Hokage to make it happen despite Shen's marks in the academy) Hiashi Hyuga proposed to the Hokage to have a bout between Shen and Sasuke, he was among the few who wanted Shen to become the 1# rookie.

The Hokage agreed and decided to have the two battle before the Genin graduation, and the council shut up and agreed with the Hokage.

Back at the Academy...

Shen had fallen asleep while resting on his fist, but Iruka caught him and threw a piece of chalk at Shen's head and Shen caught it between his fingers and toss it back to Iruka. "Try again next time." Shen said in his sleep.

That was a usual scene in class because Shen mostly fell asleep and Iruka would awake him in some kind of way.

Iruka was mad that Shen almost never pays attention in class, the only time that he ever pays attention is in the history session. To make sure that Shen is actually learning, he holds Shen back to take a pop quizzes. To his surprise Shen finishes the quizzes fast and in great detail, not to mention all of them are correct!

Now that Shen was awake he tried to pay attention but loss interest really fast and his mind drifted to the window and started to remember his life for the pass year.

_

* * *

Flashback ten months ago..._

_Shen has finished the quiz that Iruka seemed to give him everyday and decided to take another walk around town, he came across a ramen stand and saw Naruto eating what looked like his twenty bowl of ramen!_

"_You got to be kidding me." Shen said softly as he got a sweat drop appeared behind his head. "He eats that much? No wonder he short." Shen said as he took a sit at the ramen stand._

_Shen ordered a ramen and awaited for his ramen to come, Naruto looked at him and a grin like the prankster he is. Shen noticed the grin before it when away "He must be thinking of a prank to do today." Shen concluded in his head and ate his ramen when it arrived._

_The ramen was really good and Shen finished the ramen and left, he didn't see that Naruto left as well! Shen took a walk in the forest like he always did and he was walking with his eyes closed in thought. He was think how he survived the horrors of boredom, he should have been paying attention to the road...because there was a rope trap on it!_

_Shen step in the circle that the rope made and before he knew it, he was upside down hanging from a tree! Shen's face was in complete shock, "HOW THE HELL DID I FALL THIS!?!?!?" Shen yelled at the top of his lungs. _

_Shen heard a snicker from the bushes and he knew who it was, "Naruto. I should have known at the ramen stand." Shen said in his mind as he cut the rope with a kunai and landed on his feet and knee._

_Shen then shot his glare at the bushes where Naruto hid and Naruto high tailed it outta there! "I'll get him back if it's the last thing I do!" Shen declared in his mind and ran off in the direction where Naruto ran off, he wasn't going to let Naruto get away with that prank he'd pulled on him!_

_With Naruto..._

_Naruto was laughing as he ran from the spot he'd had pulled the prank on Shen. "That was so funny! And his reaction was priceless!" Naruto shouted out loud as he ran._

_As he ran he saw a cup of ramen sitting in the middle of a clearing! Normally a person wouldn't pick it up but..."Oh boy! Ramen!" Naruto shouted and ran towards the ramen._

_He was too focused on the ramen to not see that it was a rope trap! As he got closer to the ramen, he stepped in the rope and fling upwards and was hanging upside down!_

"_Next time, don't be stupid enough to do that again!" Shen yelled after walking out of his hiding spot. But unfortunately for Shen, Naruto didn't heed his words and after he got out of the trap, he plotted for another prank! Ever since then, Naruto tried to prank Shen again, but Shen always caught on before it could be executed._

_Present day..._

* * *

As the class went on it was a only a matter of time before Shen fell asleep again. But not only him but also his shogi playing buddy, Shikamaru.

Ever since they play on the first day that Shen arrived in the academy, they been playing shogi whenever they had a chance. Every time they played the game, the longer it took Shikamaru to win against Shen. Shen was getting better with every game, becoming a better opponent for Shikamaru.

Shen had became good friends with Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba. Shen would hang out with them occasionally, usual he either trains or hangs by himself.

Shen was interested in swordsmanship so he trained with a wooden sword and when he trained he was in a samurai hakama and trained in a spot in the forest.

He practiced forms of styles that he read in the past, with that knowledge he progressed quickly because of his uncanny ability to learn at really fast speeds! And whenever Zanosuke came back to check up on Shen, he always trained Shen a little more.

He also trained with Buu's powers as he fried ki blasts at targets and destroyed them, he also shot thin beams used for accuracy and one-hit kills.

He also had dreams, in one of his dreams he was Buu again and this time he was fighting a man with golden hair and a high power level. They was on a lush planet with big rock pillars around the planet's surface. The man he fought was incredible, although he was weaker than Buu/Shen he still put an massive fight that destroyed the surrounding!

The man fired a blue beam from both his hands as he had it by his side as he thrust it forward from the air! Buu/Shen countered it by firing his own blast and the two connected and it created a giant explosion!

Buu/Shen used the distraction to charge through the smoke that the explosion created and attacked the man with a flurry of hit that all connected and he finished it off with a double axe handle fist and the man plummeted to the ground and he charge another Kamehameha wave and fired it at the man!

But before he connected, that's where the dream stop.

That's what Shen mostly did over the yeartraining. He perfected his sword skills and decided to get a katana after the Genin graduation.

"_How boring can one day get?" _Shen asked himself as he continued to lean on his right arm.

Then Iruka finished with the lesson and now it was time to practice their transformation, they had to transform into Iruka himself, everyone was doing good and it was time for Shen and he pass with flying colors. (And for those who knows, in the show, does Naruto fails or does he do his sexy jutsu? Tell me in the review if you know please)

After the transformation test, Iruka said they was going to practice taijutsu, what really was going to happen was the rematch between Shen and Sasuke which was made by the Hokage.

Their match was the last one of the day and Iruka called both students to the field. When Shen was going to the field he walked by Sakura and Ino, "Hey you! Ready to lose to Sasuke? He was only playing last time so don't think that you'll get lucky this time!" shouted Sakura.

"Huh...I never knew." Shen said.

"Knew what? That Sasuke was playing?" Sakura asked.

"No. I never knew how big your forehead was until now." Shen said and Ino burst laughing as Shen walked off.

Sakura was pissed off, she doesn't like it when people tease about her forehead! _"That jerk! No one says that to my face and gets away with it! Cha!" _shouted Inner Sakura.

When Sasuke and Shen was ready, Iruka began the bout and Sasuke charged at Shen! _"Time to get some blood flowing through my body!" _Shen said in his mind and dodged every hit that Sasuke threw.

Sasuke was getting irritate that he couldn't hit Shen. He threw a right punch, but Shen dodged it. He tried a leg sweep and Shen jumped over it, that's when Sasuke thought he had Shen when he came with his other leg but Shen grabbed it and cartwheeled over it and tossed Sasuke across the field!

"_Time for me to stop holding back...well, sort of." _Shen thought as Sasuke landed on his feet and that's when Shen appeared in front of him! Shen threw a punch of his own, but Sasuke blocked the hit and slid back!

"_Damn. He's good, but I'm better!" _Sasuke shouted in his mind and resumed on the attack with a flurry of blows. But Shen dodged all of them like before kneed Sasuke in the gut! Sasuke staggered backwards and that's when Shen finished him off with a powerful elbow to the gut, which sent him flying back, and landing flat on his back!

"Okay, the winner is Shen Hashigane!" Iruka said, "That concludes today's class you are free to go!"

Upon hearing that, Shen got out of there be for the Sasuke's fan girls could get their hands on him! Fortunately for Shen, the fan girls rush to Sasuke's side, but he had enough energy in his body to get the heck outta there before they got to him!

* * *

Shen had raced off into the forest to hide from the fan girls, whom he didn't know wasn't chasing him, and went to his secret sword training spot. Shen hid out in his training spot for a while before heading back into town, while keeping an eye out for any signs of the fan girls.

Shen saw no signs of the fan girls and headed back to his apartment by going Metal Gear Solid styles as he snuck his way to his apartment. _"How sad, I have to sneak to my own home." _Shen thought in his head as he continued sneaking to his home.

He finally got to his door and sighed in relief, _"Thank god, they didn't find me." _Shen thought but he was in for a rude awaking!

"There he is!" shouted a girl Shen snapped his head in the direction and saw the group of girl waiting to maul him!

"Aw, shit!!" Shen shouted and jumped off the railing and landed on the ground and ran for his life!

Shen ran all over Konoha and he even jumped on roofs but the fan girls kept on coming for him! "God dammit!" Shen cursed as he ran from the mob that was chasing him.

Along the way Sasuke saw Shen running and was wondering, _"What the hell is he running from?" _Sasuke asked himself and saw the mob of girl chasing him, _"Oh, I feel his pain. Ah too bad for him, at least their not chasing me." _Sasuke thought and smirk but then...

"Hey, there's Sasuke!" one girl shouted and the half on the mob that was behind the other half turned to Sasuke and started to chase him with hearts in there eyes! "Aw no, can't them just leave me alone?!" Sasuke shouted and bolted outta there!

Now Shen and Sasuke was running from a mob of girls in two different direction! Shen didn't notice that half of the mob was gone because he was too busy running for his life!

Shen was now exhausted as he was running down the street and the mob closing in on him, "Don't these girls have anything better to do?!" Shen asked as he saw the ramen stand and ran towards it and hopped over the counter with one hand and hid.

Naruto was eating his ramen and was confused by Shen's sudden appearance, "If anyone ask, I went that way!" Shen said as he pointed down the street. Before Naruto knew it, the mob of girls ran close to him.

"Hey Naruto, have you seen jerk Shen?!" asked a girl and Naruto pointed down the street and they ran off, that's when Shen crawled over the counter and fell over panting hard.

"Why were they chasing you?" Naruto asked.

"Probably because I beat Sasuke." Shen answered as he took a seat, "Ice water. Please." Shen said to the owner and he brought a cup of water with ice.

Shen chugged it down and asked for a re-fill and chugged it down again. "Thank you. I'll see you later. Thanks for covering for me." Shen said and hurried of to his home before he ran into the mob of girls again.

He got to his home with no encounters and quickly got into his apartment gave a sigh of relief again and took a shower and collapsed on his bed, _"Today was a wacky day."_ Shen thought as he chuckled, _"At least it wasn't boring." _Shen thought as he fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the village meeting...

The villager elders was talking about Shen victory over Sasuke "Okay then, the 1# rookie is Shen Hashigane, is there any objections?" the Hokage asked and there was silence. "I see, I relay this to the Academy. Now this meeting is over." the Hokage said and everyone left.

* * *

The Next Day...

Shen got ready for the day because today was the Genin graduation! "I can't wait for test." Shen said to himself as he looked in the mirror in his bathroom, then he got his clothes on and headed for the academy.

Shen hoped that the fan girls had calm down and would leave him alone, and he was in luck, because the fan girls was too focus on Sasuke and the test that it looked like they forgot about yesterday.

As everyone got into class, they awaited for there turn when Iruka and Mizuki called them into another room for the test. The first few student that went in, came out with smiles and a headband, and it was time for Shen to take the test.

As Shen entered the room and Iruka and Mizuki was sitting at a desk in a empty room besides the table. "Okay Shen, your task is to make two perfect clones, if you want you can make more." said Mizuki and Shen nodded as he made a ram sign **"Clone Jutsu!" **Shen shouted and created five clones!

"Impressive, it's no doubt that you're the 1# one rookie of the year!" Mizuki said and Shen nodded as Iruka gave him a headband.

"Congratulation Shen, you are now a Genin of Konoha." Iruka said as Shen tied his new headband to his head and left the room to go back to the class room.

Shen entered the room with his new headband along with a smirk, _"I almost forgot what it was like to wear a headband." _Shen thought as he took his seat in the back as his friends came and congratulated him.

"Ha ha, Right on Shen!" Kiba said as he patted Shen's back.

"It is to be expected. Didn't you hear? Shen is the number one rookie." Shino said in a mono tone voice.

"I should have known, he always was correct when it came to answering and he was a great at taijutsu." said Shikamaru.

Then the ninja went in and did the test and it continued until everyone had taken it and was celebrating.

"All right! We all passed!" Kiba said as he got into the group of Shen, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino.

"How's about we eat at a restaurant for celebrating?" Shen asked.

"Oh boy! Let's go!" Choji said but Shen grabbed the back of his scarf.

"We're just having a light dinner, we're not going to gorge ourselves with food!" Shen said making Choji mad.

"Stop throwing a fit Choji, because we have to meet our instructors tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

"So, Kiba, Shino you want to come?" Shen asked.

"Of course!" Kiba shouted while Shino nodded and the group headed for a restaurant.

* * *

When they got to restaurant, they were _supposed _to have a _light_ dinner, but that didn't happen because thing got outta hand and the group stayed more than they were supposed to!

Choji was scarfing down food while the others was talking.

Just then a older team (3-man) of Genin came in and saw the group and walked towards them. "So you're the new blood?" asked the one who looked the leader and they nodded, "Well you should head back to the academy! The life of a ninja isn't for little kids!" he said pissing everyone...well actually just Kiba, because Choji was eating, Shikamaru was dozing off, Shino sat there, and Shen wasn't paying attention.

The leader looked at the bunch and decided to pick on Shen, **_very bad idea! _**"Who's the weakling in black?!" he shouted out loud so Shen would hear and he did and his group of friends backed off in fear!

"_Oh man! That's just like calling Choji fat!" _Shikamaru said in his head.

"_I hope he doesn't take his anger out on me!" _both Choji and Kiba thought.

"_Uh-oh..." _Shino thought.

When Shen heard the word a white line shot behind his head and put down the glass he was drinking from and began to squeeze it and finally the glass exploded!

The table began to shake along with the things on it and Shen turn his head slowing turning his head, "What did you call me?" Shen ask slowly in anger.

"You heard me! Now are you-" he began to said but was cut off with a devastating punch to the face that sent him flying out of the restaurant!

"Now does anyone think I'm a weakling!?" Shen shouted to the entire room and the two remaining Genin waved their hands while saying no at a incredible rate to try and calm Shen down as they left to retrieve their teammate who crashed into the building that was across the street!

Shen took his seat and acted like nothing happen and took a few more bites of his food and finally said, "Okay I think we should leave it's getting late." and everyone nodded and Shen left the money for the food and everyone headed back to there homes.

Shen got to his apartment and got ready for bed, he took a shower, he put on his sleeping gi and went to bed, _"I wonder...who will be my teammates and sensei?"_ Shen thought as he went to sleep.

The next day, Shen got up got ready and headed to the academy to find out his Jounin sensei and his teammates.

When he got there, he saw Naruto who failed the test yesterday, "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? Didn't you flunk the test?" Shen asked.

"Yeah, but I saved Iruka-sensei last night!" Naruto said as he told Shen of the night before about the part where he beat the crap out of Mizuki.

"Let me get this straight, you couldn't do a E-rank jutsu, but you can a B-rank jutsu and you also can create over a thousand shadow clones?" Shen said summing up what Naruto told him.

"Yup." Naruto said.

"O...K." Shen said as he went back to his seat. He didn't whether to believe him or that he was making it up. He knew that Naruto hardly lied, but then again he was a prankster, so Shen decided to just look at Naruto's skills whenever he got the chance.

As Shen waited for class to begin, Sakura and Ino came into class and went over to Sasuke and began fighting to sit next to Sasuke while Naruto couched on the table and glared at Sasuke.

Meanwhile behind Naruto... Uh.. was it Ino or Sakura? Well anyway one of them accidently bumped into Naruto which lead to the kissing of Naruto and Sasuke!

Everyone was shocked by the development, while with Shen on the other bursted laughing! It was disturbing, but it was more funny than disturbing! During his laughter, he almost fell of his chair as he continued to watch Naruto defend himself.

After that settle downed, Iruka came in and began to announced the teams, "Okay before I say the team, Team 7 will be a four manned team because of the numbers." Iruka explained.

"Okay, Team 6 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi. Your Jounin instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi." said Iruka.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Iruka said and Naruto got out of his sit in joy while Sakura sat there, "Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka continued and Naruto began to complain while Sakura enjoyed it.

Shen was scoffed in the back and rested on his right hand like usual, "Heh, I wonder the who's the sorry sucker on that team going to be." Shen said to himself "And Shen Hashigane!" Iruka said then Shen slammed his head into the desk while his hand was twitching.

Shen slowly lifted his head and looked at his teammates _"A prankster who's an idiot, a fan girl with a forehead the size of a billboard, and a guy I thrashed yesterday. Can this get any worse?" _Shen asked in his mind.

"And you're Jounin instructor is Kakashi Hakate." Iruka said and continued with the teams. After Iruka was done everyone got into their groups while Shen, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had to wait.

* * *

As Shen waited he was getting ticked at his sensei and he never even met him yet! _"I had to ask." _Shen thought.

Hours pass and Shen had fallen asleep on his right hand, Naruto saw this and got an idea as he pulled out an air horn and crept to Shen.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I going to play a prank. Just watch!" Naruto said softly and crept to Naruto. Normally Sakura would try to stop Naruto, but she wanted to she the prank that Naruto was going to do, she also wanted some pay back for when Shen called her forehead huge! Sasuke also looked on in anticipation, he also wanted to see the prank!

When Naruto finally got into range, he put the air horn near Shen head and then... Air Horn Beep AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shen shouted as he cover his ears and fell off his chair!

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!?" Shen shouted as he continued to cover his ears as Naruto was laughing while Sakura was giggling and Sasuke smirked. Shen shook his head to get his ears working again and he looked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, you wanna something?" Shen asked and Naruto looked at him.

"Did you know if your hand is bigger than your face means you have a small brain?" Shen asked.

Naruto curious did just that and asked "Why?" just then Shen rushed in and slammed his palm into to Naruto's hand which in turn slammed into his face which made him grab his face in pain and fall to the ground!

"That's why, you idiot!" Shen said as he went back to his seat as he dug his ear so he could hear more better.

Sakura looked away and sightly blushed because she also put her hand over her face to see if what Shen said was true and quickly removed her hand after learning it was a trick.

After Naruto got up he grumbled and plotted another prank, but got sidetracked when he got irritated at his sensei's tardiness and wedge an eraser between the door and the wall.

Sakura began to protest, but then she gave up, "Naruto, he's a Jounin, he'll never fall for that." Sasuke said. "I agree with Sasuke, besides that's a poor excuse for a prank." Shen said in the back of the room.

But before Naruto could respond back in anyway Kakashi walked through the door and the eraser fell on his head!

"_You've got to be kidding, not only did that pathetic prank work, he fell for it!"_ Shen said in his mind.

"My first impression of you guys," Kakashi said, "Is that you're all a bunch of idiots." Kakashi finished which everyone made faces at him, "Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." Kakashi said before leaving and everyone followed.

When they got to the top they made a semi circle around Kakashi, "Okay, let's begin with something simple, like introductions." Kakashi said.

"Um...sensei? What are we suppose to say?" asked Sakura.

"Say stuff about yourself. You know, your likes, your dislikes, hobbies and dream." Kakashi explained.

"Um...sensei? Can you go first so we can see how to do it?" Sakura asked.

"Okay. My name is Kakashi Hakate, I have many hobbies, and my likes and dislikes...I don't wanna tell you. And my dream...I never really thought about it." Kakashi said and all of the teammates got sweat drops.

"_That was useful, he only gave us his name." _Sakura said.

"Now then, who going next?" Kakashi asked and Shen volunteered.

"I'll go. My name is Shen Hashigane, my likes are training and reversing pranks on Naruto whenever he tries to prank me. My dislikes are people who call me weak, I don't care who but if anyone calls me weak I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget!" Shen said as he cracked his knuckles. "And my dream is to be the strongest throughout the entire land!" Shen shouted at his last statement and clenched his fist in front of him.

"Okay then, anyone else?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll go! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, and I dislike the 3 minutes after making the cup of ramen, and my dream is to become Hokage!" Naruto shouted and it went on to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my like are...Looks at Sasuke and blush ...and my dream is...Looks at Sasuke again and squeals" Sakura said.

"O...k, and your dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura said loudly which left Naruto in a depressed look.

"_Girls her age are interested in boys rather than being ninjas." _Kakashi said in his head.

"_Aw great, this will probably get in the way of our missions." _Shen thought while Naruto was sulking.

It was Sasuke's turn now. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes, but I do have a lot of dislikes, and I don't have a dream, I have an ambition because I'll make it an reality and I want to kill a certain someone." Sasuke said leaving everyone in thought.

"_Wow, I hope that someone isn't me!" _Naruto thought.

"_Just as I thought." _Kakashi thought.

"_Sasuke is so...hot!" _Sakura thought.

"_Did I leave the water running at home?" _Shen thought obviously not paying attention.

"Okay then, that ends today's bonding, now meet at training area 7 at 5 in the morning for a test." Kakashi said.

"What kind of test sensei?" Sakura asked.

Then Kakashi started laughing, "What's so funning?" Shen asked.

"I'm just thinking how your faces will look after you flip." Kakashi said and everyone payed attention to him more.

"Out of the Twenty-nine Genin that graduated, only ten will stay as Genin while the others return to the Academy! And this test has a failure percent of over sixty-six percent!" Kakashi said shock Sakura and Naruto, while Shen and Sasuke sat there with no emotions.

"Oh and one more thing, don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke." Kakashi said before leaving.

"_Skip breakfast? That's it? Feh, whatever I can survive without food for a day." _Shen thought as he left the roof and his teammates.

* * *

A/N: Okay if you wanted to vote on the poll, I'm sorry, because I didn't what Shen could do in the other teams. Also I was going to make the teams next chapter, but I watched Family Guy and saw two funny parts that I had to get in! (the Air horn and the hand slam into the face) Also if you payed attention to the real story, there was twenty eight graduates, (Or something like that) and because Shen was there and now the numbers went up and you do the math. 


	4. Survival & New Threats

Majin Shen

Chapter 4: Survival & New Threats

Summary: It now time for the famous survival exercise of the Copy Cat ninja, Kakashi! Just how will the four genin pass this?!

* * *

The morning for Shen started way in the mourning because of Kakashi's test. Getting up early wasn't anything special for Shen because he had to get up way more early to take out some stiffs when he worked with Zabuza.

He got his things ready for the test and placed them in his backpack and set out for the training ground that Kakashi-sensei said to meet at.

When Shen got to the training grounds, he saw his 'teammates' walking to the middle of the field and all of them reached the middle at the same time!

Naruto and Sakura was on the verge of crashing into slumber land, while Sasuke and Shen were wide awake, but Kakashi was no where in sight!

The team had to wait many hours as the genins were facing their backs to each other as they were in a +/x formation. Naruto and Sakura was sitting, while Sasuke and Shen stood up. Shen had his arms crossed and his foot was tapping on the ground.

"_I just **had** to be placed in a guy who can't even be on time! This just got worse!" _"Shen complained in his mind as he cursed himself for asking if things could get worse yesterday.

Finally Kakashi appeared with a backpack on his back, "Sorry I'm late, a black cat cross my path, so I had to take the long way here." Kakashi lied badly.

"LIAR!!!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time while Shen and Sasuke didn't say a thing.

After settling down, Kakashi pulled out a clock from his bag and placed three bells on his belt. "Okay, the test is to take a bell from me before the ringer on the clock goes off. The one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to one of the posts and will be forced to watch everyone else eat. And a word of advice, come at me as if you're going to kill me." Kakashi explained. (If I missed anything, don't blame me)

Shen immediately thought of a plan and he realized the true meaning of the test, teamwork. _"Huh...I wonder who would work with me? Sasuke? No, too big of a egoist. Sakura? No, she's probably still steamed about Sasuke's bashing and the forehead thing I said to her yesterday. Naruto? Maybe." _Shen thought as Kakashi gave the signal and all four of the genins dashed off!

"_Okay, time to find Naruto." _Shen thought as he ran off. Shen had found Naruto just before he went to go challenge Kakashi one-on-one. "Naruto!" Shen shouted softly.

"What do you want?!" Naruto shouted back.

"Keep your voice down!" Shen shouted softly, "Now, I need your help as much as you need my help."

"Why would I need your help?!" Naruto shouted cause embarrassment to.

"Because you can't take down a Jounin, and neither can I." Shen half lied.

"I still don't think I need your help!" Naruto still protested.

Shen was getting frustrated because of Naruto's ignorance, then he came up with an idea! "You want to become Hokage, right?" Shen asked and Naruto nodded while saying believe it.

"Then you need to trust your teammates! You need to learn to trust before you can become Hokage!" Shen explained and that left Naruto in thought and finally he agreed and they formulated a plan!

After making a plan, Naruto went out to challenge Kakashi while Shen dove in the river nearby and awaited a chance to strike. Shen watch Naruto try to best Kakashi after he pulled out Make Out Paradise, but he couldn't get near the bells and Kakashi appeared behind him crouching with a Tiger hand sign!

"Naruto! Watch out! He's going to destroy you!" Sakura shouted from the forest.

"Too late, **Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years Of Death!!"** Kakashi shouted and plunged his fingers into Naruto's back side and sent him flying into the river!

"_That wasn't a move, he just poked him in the butt!" _Sakura thought as she laid on ground.

"_Their both idiots." _Sasuke thought as he sat in a tree.

"_How embarrassing, I can't believe I'm on this group." _Shen thought as he floated underwater.

Shen then turned to Naruto who crawled out of the water and on to shore.

"Are you tried?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course I am! You told us not to eat breakfast! How can I fight if I am on an empty stomach!?" Naruto asked and two stomachs was heard growling in the forest. Sasuke's and Sakura's.

"_Breakfast? I didn't eat dinner last night, bad idea." _Sakura thought.

"_They can't go one mourning without breakfast? Hmph, Lightweights." _Shen thought as he saw Naruto made a hand sign and there was ten of him!

"_He wasn't joking when he said that he could use the Shadow Clone!" _Shen thought in amazement, _"I guess it's time for my turn. **Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!" **_Shen thought as he made hand signs and several dragons shot out of the water!

Kakashi who saw the Naruto clones and wasn't surprised, but when he saw the water dragons, that's when he was shocked! _"Who's doing that?! No one here should know any Water Styles Jutsus except me!" _Kakashi thought as he dodged the dragons while taking out the clones.

Just then, another water dragon came at Kakashi and just before it hit him, it poofed and Shen was in it's place! _"A transformation Jutsu!" _Kakashi thought as he barely dodged Shen as he tried to grab a bell.

"Shoot." Shen said as he slid on the ground.

"How could you miss!?" Naruto shouted at Shen.

"Shut up! I tried!" Shen shouted back.

"So, you two teamed up to get a bell?" Kakashi asked seeing if Naruto and Shen got the true meaning of the test.

"Of course, there is no way a genin can take down a jounin by him or herself." Shen answered.

"Which leads me to do this! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted and a mob of Narutos appeared and one of them grabbed Kakashi!

Shen smirked as he made his way through the Naruto mob, _"I guess your not as big as an idiot as I thought Naruto." _Shen thought as he got to a puddle that was made when the water dragons hit the ground and he sunk into it!

But Shen was going back those words when he saw Kakashi swapped places with one of Naruto's clones before Naruto hit him. "Hey! Your Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted and a huge brawl started between him and his clones!

"_I take that back, your such an idiot Naruto, mistaking a substitution jutsu for an transformation jutsu._"Shen thought as he hid in the puddle.

After a while, Naruto had beaten all of his clones and he had lumps on his face and bruises. Then he noticed a bell laying next to a tree! "Oh boy a bell! Kakashi sensei must have dropped it!" Naruto said as he bend down to pick up the bell, but he was then caught in a rope trap!

"_He fell for that? AGAIN? He really needs to get glasses or at least go to an eye doctor." _Shen thought as he waited for Kakashi to appear, and soon enough, Kakashi appeared and started to tell Naruto to expect the unexpected or something like that.

Just before Shen was about to jump Kakashi and beat him to a bloodily pulp, Kakashi was nailed with several Kunais!

"_Who did that?! Must have been Sasuke, there's no way Sakura did that!" _Shen thought as he still waited in the puddle.

Kakashi body flew then disappeared a puff of smoke which revealed a log! _"What?! Does he even let down his guard?! Did he knew?!" _Sasuke thought as Kakashi appeared on the field.

"Oh, violent I see, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke's hiding place and Sasuke fled. "Now, what happen to water boy?" Kakashi asked to no one as he walked to find Shen and wandered close to Shen's hiding spot.

"_NOW!" _Shen shouted in his mind as he shot out of the puddle with great velocity!

Kakashi wasn't shocked by the sudden attack and but he almost got caught, but his ninja training allowed him to jump out of Shen's reach. _"Who the heck is this kid? He knows lot in water jutsus, how does he know this much?" _Kakashi thought as Shen got into a fighting stance.

"_This guy is good, I might have to...no not yet, he is worth it." _Shen thought as he decided that using Buu to beat the crap out of Kakashi wasn't worth it.

"Just who are you? You know much in the Water Jutsu department, and we are in the middle of the Land of Fire." Kakashi asked.

"You're the Jounin, you find out. And that won't matter if you fail me, which you won't." Shen said in a mock like voice, but then a pair of hands grabbed his legs!

"What the-!?" Shen manage to get before Kakashi said, "I see, well I just have to make sure you don't do anything til time is up. **Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!" **Kakashi shouted as he dragged Shen until he was up to his neck in the dirt!

Shen tried to get out of the dirt while Kakashi crouched in front of him, "You are a good ninja, I suppose it was you who made the plan with Naruto to try and get these." Kakashi said as he dangled the bells in front of Shen's face, "So tell me, are you from The Land of Water?"

"You won't find out that easy. Either I get one of those bells and become your student, which I well get. Or if you have a weird jutsu that allows you to read minds, which is highly unlikely." Shen answered.

"I see, well good luck getting out." Kakashi said and walked away.

"Wait! You're going to leave me in here!?" Shen shouted but Kakashi was gone! "Damn it!" Shen shouted and struggled to get out.

"Ha ha! You should see the look on your face!" Naruto shouted as he hung upside down.

"Shut up! You should see an eye doctor for falling for that obvious trap!" Shen shouted back as he continued to try and get out.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Shen and Naruto argued with each other as they tried to get out of the traps that Kakashi left them in. "That's it." Shen said as he raised his power level and a grey aura shot out of his body and he burst out of the hole and landed a few feet away from Naruto. (For the DBZ fans it's the fighting aura that mostly everyone has when they fight.)

Naruto on the other hand had cut the rope on his leg and landed on the ground, but then he got snagged in another one! "Get me down from here!!" Naruto shouted.

Shen whipped hid right finger and shot a laser out his finger and shot the rope and Naruto crashed head first into the ground!

"Why did you did so that for?!" Naruto shouted as he nursed the lump on his head.

"You said to get you down, you didn't say to get you down softly." Shen said still with his aura.

Naruto was about to say something back, but then something caught his eye! "Hey Shen! Look over there!" Naruto shouted as he pointed to three box lunches!

"It's a trap." Shen said as he walked away but Naruto got in his way.

"But what if it isn't?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"That must be the reward food that Kakashi spoke off, I wouldn't eat it." Shen answered.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"He'll probably catch you and tie you to the post." Shen answered.

"That if he catches me!" Naruto said as he ran off to the food.

"Idiot." Shen said as he walked off to find Kakashi.

* * *

With Kakashi...

Kakashi had just used **Head Hunter Jutsu **on Sasuke and a genjutsu on Sakura and he was walking back to the place where he left Shen in the hole.

"I wonder if Shen got his head out of the ground? Oh well, in a few minutes it won't matter." Kakashi said out loud as he walk.

Just then Shen jump out of the bushes and tried to clean Kakashi's clock with a punch to the face, but Kakashi blocked it in the nick of time!

Kakashi wonder about Shen's aura being grey, but now was the time to ask. Shen then aimed for Kakashi's gut with his left fist, but Kakashi caught that as well.

Then Shen shifted his body weight so now he was upside down and he unleashed a flurry of kicks! Kakashi had to let go of both of Shen's hands to block the incoming attacks, but when he let go of Shen's hands, he still floated in the air and he continued to assault Kakashi with a barrages of kicks!

"_Dang! WHAT the heck is this kid!?" _Kakashi thought as he jumped back. Shen was coming at him with another punch, but Kakashi 'poofed' and there was a log in his place and Shen smashed it to pieces!

"I think I used to much power." Shen said as he looked at his fist, "But, I least I got a bell." Shen shouted as he opened his fist to reveal a bell! Shen obtained a bell when he was nailing Kakashi with his legs, he grabbed it with lightning speed. "Now I just wait."

* * *

With Naruto...

Naruto was sitting be the memorial stone with chopsticks, "Kakashi-sensei said that if I don't get a bell, I don't get to eat. But if I eat the food now, I'll have enough strength to get a bell!" Naruto shouted with a grin.

"You really shouldn't shout that out loud." said a voice that sounded like Kakashi! Naruto turned his head slowly behind him, and he saw Kakashi crouching on top of the memorial stone! "Yo."

Later the ringer on the clock went off, signifying the end of the test. Everyone gathered at the three post of the field, Naruto was tied to the middle post, Sasuke sat in front of the one to the left of Naruto's, Sakura sat on the right and Shen sat in front of Naruto.

"Now then it seems that none of you have gotten a bell." Kakashi said standing in front of all of the genins.

"Actually, Kakashi-_sensei_, I've got one." Shen said as he held a bell from it's string. After everyone saw the bell, Shen yanked the string and caught the bell.

Kakashi was shocked that Shen had a bell, he looked at the place where he kept the bells and saw that one was missing! "H-How did you...When did you?" Kakashi stammered.

"I grabbed it and I did when I was trying to kick you head into your shoulders." Shen answered Kakashi's stammering.

"Okay, it seems that Shen got a bell, still I've decided not to send the rest of you back to the academy." Kakashi said regain his composure.

The other let out action of joy, Sakura jumped in joy, Naruto started cheering in joy and Sasuke just smirked.

"I've decided...to end your career as ninjas!" Kakashi shouted shocking the three genins that didn't get a bell.

(I'm skipping to the part where Kakashi said they'll get a second chance and they can eat expect Naruto. While Kakashi was explaining about teamwork, Shen just sat there. And also he has his box lunch.)

Sakura and Sasuke was eating their box lunch while Naruto was staring at them and Shen was just sitting there. Until, "Here" Shen said as he offered his box lunch.

"What? What are doing?" Naruto and Sakura asked respectively.

"Eat, you need it more than I do." Shen answered.

"A step ahead of everyone as usual." Sasuke said as he got up and started to look out for Kakashi.

"Eat it, you can't become a genin on an empty stomach, and Sakura and Sasuke can't pass without you." Shen answered as he place the food next to Naruto's feet.

"Who's going to feed me?! I can't feed myself when I'm tied to this post!" Naruto shouted and Sakura, Shen and Sasuke looked at each other.

"_I_ gave him the food." Shen said.

"_I'm_ on watch duty." Sasuke said which left Sakura to feed Naruto.

"I'll do it." Sakura said in a defeat tone while Inner Sakura said, "**_I'll get you two for this! Cha!" _**

As Sakura feed Naruto, Shen sat against the left post with his hands behind his head while Sasuke kept a watch for Kakashi.

"_I take back what I said early, we may not like each other, but at least we can pull together when the time comes." _Shen thought, then all of a sudden the clouds got dark and begun to swirl!

"Nice light show." Shen said as he got to his feet.

"What did I tell you three?! What do you have to say for yourselves?!" Kakashi's voice rang out from nowhere.

(Skip the boring part where they explain themselves, for those who want to know, Shen's reason was because everyone is his comrades and he wanted them to pass)

"Find then. All I have to say is. You pass." Kakashi said as the scenery went for dark and scary to light and normal.

"Wh-what?" Everyone got out after a few seconds.

"You. Pass." Kakashi said with a smile. The entire team was dumb founded as they blinked a few times before the two words sunk in, then Sakura and Naruto started to cheer while Shen and Sasuke had smirks on their faces.

"Okay then, now tomorrow is your first mission, now lets go." Kakashi said and Shen, Sakura, and Sasuke got up and walked away, leaving Naruto still tied to the post.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!!" Naruto shouted at his 'teammates'.

All of them looked back, then at each other, "I'll get him." Shen said and walked back to Naruto, but unknown to all of the ninjas, there was two figures in the forest, both of them had weird armor on them that covered their body and a skin tight material underneath it and they had a gadget on one of their ears.

One of the figures pressed a button on a gadget on his ear that had a green screen that covered his right eye. "That young one in black, he is the strongest." the figure said as the screen had things appear.

"We should report this to Lord Freiza." said the other figure, both of them got up and vanished! Just as the figures vanished, Shen looked at the place that they was. _"Hm, did just imagine that? Or was there something in the forest?" _Shen wondered.

"Hey Shen!" Naruto shouted as he got Shen's attention, "What are you waiting for?! Get me down!!" Naruto bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile in outer space...

The two figures had appeared in front of an white alien who was sitting on a chair, "Lord Freiza," Both figures said as they bowed down, "We have returned from our scouting mission."

"What have you found?" the white tyrant known as Freiza asked.

"We have found a person with decent power level, I bet he could take on a platoon of our soldiers." answered one of the figures.

"Then let's put that theory to the test." Freiza said as he smiled a tyrant grin!

* * *

A/N: Okay for those who didn't watch an episode of Dragon Ball Z where they showed a saiyan armor, play one of the DBZ games! And don't ask me how Freiza came back to life, he just did no question asked, because I don't have an answer. And if anyone is a DBZ fan please leave an review saying who you want from DBZ to appear, the following characters will appear at some point in the fiction:

Cell

Zarbon

Dodoria

Super 17

Broly

and

Cooler.

I might include more characters later, but this these guys will appear later, Zarbon and Dodoria are Freiza's servants and will appear in the wave arc, which is like a chapter away! And again, do not ask me how they came back to life, because I will not have an answer. Please Read & Reivew!


	5. The Attack

Majin Shen

Chapter 5: The Attack.

Summary: Team 7 does the mission they received, tracking and capturing the hell cat known as Tora, and they do the meaningless missions that the village gives. Meanwhile a group of warriors in the same armor that spied on Team 7 goes to confront Shen.

* * *

In Konoha's forest...

Four ninja was dashing through the forest and press themselves against the trees and pressed on the radios on their ears.

"_This is Sasuke, I'm at point A.__"_ Sasuke said to his team.

"_This is Sakura, I'm at point B.__" _Sakura responded.

"_This is Naruto, I'm at point C, Believe it!__" _Naruto shouted softly.

"_This is Shen, I'm at point D, let's get this over with.__"_ Shen said in a bored voice.

"_Okay, on my signal, grab the target... NOW!__" _Kakashi shouted and all four of the genins ran out of their hiding spot and Naruto pounced to their target, the Fire Damiyo's wife cat, Tora.

"I got you now!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the cat, but then the cat turned on him and began to maul him! "AHHH! Get it off, get it off, get it off!!"

Shen moved in and tried to grab the cat, "Hold still you idiot!" Shen shouted as he grabbed the cat, but then the same thing happened. "AHH! Get this cat off me! ARRGGHHH!!"

"Don't worry, I got it!" Naruto shouted and grabbed the cat and the same thing happened, again. "This Sasuke, we've got the target." Sasuke said in his radio to Kakashi.

"_What's with all that screaming?__"_ Kakashi asked as Shen and Naruto tried to calm the insane cat down, but to no avail as it kept scratching their faces off!

"Naruto and Shen is having a problem with the cat." Sasuke answered as the screaming continued.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

Shen and Naruto had finally calmed Tora down, but not before he left his claw marks all over their faces! The team then headed back to Kakashi and then they headed to the mission center.

Team 7 had turned in the cat and the owner then started to choke the life out of the cat, much to the delight of Shen and Naruto, whom had bandages mostly all over their faces!

"_Take that you stupid cat!" _Naruto shouted in his mind as he watch the cat suffer.

"_That insane cat, I've never been mauled in my entire life! She better keep that crazy cat in a freaking cage!" _Shen shouted in his mind as he thought about the cuts that the cat left, _"Or at least cut his freaking nails." _

After nearly choking the cat to death, the Fire Daimyo's wife give Iruka, who was behind a desk, money for completing the mission. Then Team 7 took another mission and left to do that mission, which was walking dogs.

They got to the designated spot and picked up the dogs, Sakura, Sasuke and Shen got small dogs, while being the idiot he is got the biggest one there was, which was huge!

They got close to a minefield and Naruto's dog started to walk into the field! Because the dog was more powerful than Naruto and he pulled him with him! "Hey! Stop! You're not suppose to go in there!" Naruto shouted to the dog but it still went in.

"Idiot." Is what Sasuke said, "He just had to pick the biggest dog." Sakura added as the mines went off. "Is anyone going to get him?" Shen asked and Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads, "I guess wait for the mines to stop then." Shen said as the mines stopped and Naruto was covered in black.

"Next time pick a smaller dog, bigger isn't always better." Shen said as Naruto came back with his dog. "I swear, idiocy will end you, or us."

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted as the team returned to their mission. After their mission, they took another one, which was weeding a garden.

(For those who watch The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy, you'll know who the gardener is. I just had to put him in!)

The team got to the house and started pull weeds, except for Naruto who was pull every plant out! Shen saw that and rushed over, "Naruto! What the heck are you doing?!" Shen shouted softly.

"Pulling out weeds!" Naruto answered stupidly.

"Not all of the plants are weeds! That crazy gardener is gonna-" Shen was saying but then the gardener with the lightning scar under his left eye came out of his house.

"How are you people do-MY GARDEN!!!" He shouted when he saw the destruction that Naruto made in his spot. "What did you do to my garden!?" The gardener shouted, Naruto tried to explained but the gardener was flipping out and ran inside to grab something, something that no one there wanted to find out!

"RUN FOR IT!!" Shen shouted as he hopped the stone wall as everyone else ran in different directions. Shen ran for the forest and ran into the deep end of the forest. "That gardener is crazy. I do not want to know what he was going to grab." Shen said before looking around. "I really need to stop taking to myself." Shen said as he was about to leave but then sensed multiple mid level fighters around him!

"_What the? Just like yesterday!" _Shen thought as a blue beam shot out from the trees and Shen whacked it away with his right hand as it crashed into another tree and exploded on contact! "Who's there!?" Shen shouted as about a dozen of weird looking people with different colored skins, same armor and a few with blasters on their arms jumped out of the forest.

Shen was a little shocked by the appearance of the attackers, but not that much because of his dreams of Majin Buu's life, these guys were aliens! "I didn't expect to see anyone from another planet." Shen said while getting into a fighting stance.

"So you known about life exist elsewhere? I didn't think this backwater planet was informed of other planets." Said what looked like the leader of the group.

"Hey, chief. Ya sure this is the guy?" asked one of the soldiers, "He looks too _weak _to be the one who we're searching for!" shouted the foolish and soon-to-be-so-dead soldier!

Shen, obviously heard the word that he hates being called, was now boiling with anger and killing intent was in his eyes! "What. Did. You. Call. ME?" Shen asked slowly.

"Oh great, he's deaf too?!" the soldier said sarcastically, but he didn't use his scouter to look at Shen power level, but the leader did!

"_Power level at 5,000? He's been holding back!" _The leader thought as the stupid soldier continued to laugh and was shut up with a well placed punch to the gut! The soldier's armor broke and he doubled over and spat out spit and blood and Shen kicked square in the face, which sent him flying up! While the soldier was still in the air, Shen charged his ki (DBZ energy) into his right hand and shot a blast at the soldier and sent him to oblivion! As the remains of the soldier, which was just dust had blown into the wind, Shen turned to the rest of the soldiers with a calmer look, but still pissed!

The soldiers with the blasters, took aim at Shen and fired! Shen jumped over them and landed next to one of the shooters and nailed him hard in the gut and he broke the armor again, but this time he kept his hand in the soldiers gut and shot a ki blast that blasted through the soldier's stomach! The soldier fell and Shen dashed to another one and kicked him in the head so hard, he broke the soldier's neck!

"_7,500 and counting! He's getting stronger by the second!" _The leader thought as Shen dispatched his squad with devastating hits to the heads and stomachs! After Shen killed another soldier with a punch powerful enough to smash the skull into pieces he saw two soldiers charging their blasters, so Shen shot two thin beams from fingers on both hands and both of them pierced the soldiers hearts and they died instantly! Now all that was left was the leader and two soldiers, Shen acted as he jumped to one of the soldiers and kicked him several times in the head then landed and punched him so hard, that the armor broke in the front and back! Then the other soldier came in and tried to hit Shen, but Shen dodged it all and held his open palm in front of the soldiers face and a flash of light appeared and the soldier was headless!

The headless body collapsed onto the ground and Shen stepped over it, "You're the only one left. Now who sent you?" Shen said as he got closer.

"I'm not one of those weaklings who will answer in the face of death." the leader said as he tried to put on a straight face, but beads of sweat came down on the side of his face. _"Just how in the world am I going to beat a guy with a power level of 10,000?!"_

"Drop the tough guy act. I know that you came here for me, now what I want to know is who's after me." Shen said as he got closer and the leader dashed at Shen and threw a punch but Shen ducked and planted his foot in the leader's chin!

The leader backed off and rubbed his chin, after that he looked up to look at Shen, but he was gone! Shen then appeared behind him and the leader turned to him and Shen grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground while choking him. "Now answer me! Who sent you!?" Shen demanded but no answer. "Fine then." Shen simply said as he stabbed his hand into the hostage's stomach and he (Of course) screamed!

"ARRGH!" the alien shouted as he coughed up blood.

"Now who sent you?" Shen asked slowly.

"F-Freiza..."The alien got out before dying, Shen dropped the body and flicked off the purple blood on his hand, "Freiza... Never heard of him, but I can't wait to meet him." Shen said as he clenched his fist.

Then Shen looked at the sky imaging the battle that this Freiza would give, when he noticed how the sun was, "Oh Crap! I have to meet the others!" Shen shouted as he ran off into the forest! Just as he left a tall figure stood in the forest, he then pushed his hair back behind his ears and his eyes flashed red and he vanished!

* * *

With Shen...

Shen raced through the forest to get to meeting spot the team was suppose to meet after the gardening mission, but because of the 'incident' with the gardener, Shen wasn't sure _if _anyone was at the meeting spot besides Kakashi!

As Shen ran, he sudden ran into someone, that someone was Naruto. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Naruto shouted on his butt from the impact.

"I could say the same for you!" Shen shouted as he got up, "If you haven't destroyed that crazy gardener's garden, we would be running around in this forest!" Shen shouted.

"So you think I'm a crazy gardener, huh!?" shouted a voice from the side of the genins, they turn to see said crazy gardener with a huge cannon! "This is for wrecking my GARDEN!!!" he shouted as the cannon was readying to fire!

"What the heck is that thing!?" Naruto shouted but they was grabbed by the collar of his shirt by Shen.

"Don't ask, RUN!!!" Shen shouted as the crazed man started shooting and pursuing the two with his cannon!

* * *

Meanwhile at the meeting spot, at Training ground 7...

Kakashi was reading his little orange book, waiting for his students that was suppose to arrive ten minutes ago. _"What are those kids doing?" _Kakashi thought as Sakura and Sasuke came out of the forest. "What took you two?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto messed up the garden we was working in and the gardener snapped. Shen told us to run when the gardener went inside to grab something." Sakura answered tiredly.

"Really now, so I take it that the mission is a failure?" Kakashi asked, but was cut off by explosions from the forest! And they were getting closer!

"Get back here!" the gardener screamed as he tried to blast Naruto and Shen into oblivion! Shen then turned around and threw two kunais at the cannon and the kunais was imbedded into the cannon and it began to spark!

"_Uh oh, The 'I messed up' senses are tingling." _Shen thought as the gardener screamed!

"AHH! What have you done?!" The gardener screamed as he dropped the cannon, but when he dropped it, it exploded!

The rest of Team7 saw the explosion and was about to go over, but then Shen and Naruto stepped out of the forest, covered in black.

"What happen to you two?" Sakura asked and as Shen opened his mouth a black cloud came out.

"The crazy gardener found us and tried to kill us." Shen answered as he shook off the black dust. "And it's all because of this idiot!" Shen shouted as he pointed to Naruto.

"What!? Don't go blaming this on me!!" Naruto shouted as he shook off the black dust.

"I am blaming you, because this_ is_ your fault!!" Shen shouted back and Kakashi stepped in.

"Okay, okay, no use arguing over spilled milk." Kakashi said as Shen and Naruto scoffed, "Now then that's settled, let's call it a day."

"Fine." Shen replied and walked away.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled and left.

"Sasuke wait! Wanna go on a date?!" Sakura shouted and ran after Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura wait! I'll go on a date with you!" Naruto shouted and ran after Sakura.

"Huh, this is an interesting team." Kakashi said to himself and continued reading his Make out Paradise book that he reads all the time.

Shen walked into town in deep thought, _"Freiza, I wonder why he sent those foot soldiers after me? Is it because of Buu?" _Shen thought as he walked home, _"I better watch my back, I have a feeling that he's not going to leave me alone."_

"Yo! Shen!" shouted a familiar voice, Shen turned around and saw his friend Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, what are you doing?" Shen asked as he and kiba slapped hands, then Akamaru barked a few times, "It's nice to see you too Akamaru."

"I'm on a delivery mission, I have to drop off a letter to the owner of the grocery store." Kiba answered bored.

"Where is Shino and Hinata?" Shen asked.

"Shino and Hinata are also delivering things around the village, it's a boring day." Kiba answered and Shen chuckle.

"Heh, If you think that's boring, you should have been took the missions me and my team took today. First, we had to capture the Fire Damiyo's wife's cat, that crazy cat almost tore me and Naruto's faces off! That cat was insane!!" Shen shouted and Kiba began to laugh, "But that's not all, we then had to weed that crazy gardener's garden on the outside of town and Naruto destroyed the garden and then the gardener flipped out and ran inside his house and that's when all of us bolted outta there!"

Kiba was still laughing as he held his stomach and almost fell on the ground! "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Man that sucks for you!" Kiba barely said as he kept laughing, then Kiba looked at the time, "I better get going, come on Akamaru! See ya later, Shen!" Kiba shouted as he left to complete his delivery mission.

Shen waved to his friend as he walked on the road to the weapon store to pick up his katana that he ordered for. Shen entered the shop and went straight to the counter, "Hey, old man I'm here for my sword." Shen said to the owner.

"Ah, you're here, I just finished your order this morning." the owner said as he handed Shen a katana with a black sheath.

Shen pulled out the sword to inspect the blade. "Magnificent, the blade is light and durable. You did a great job on this sword." Shen asked as he sheath the sword and placed the money on the counter, "Thank you."

"No, thank you!" The owner said as he picked up the money.

Shen held his sword in it's sheath as he walked to his apartment, when he got in he place his new sword on one of those sword holder objects in his room under his old giant sword that he got from Zabuza, _"I wonder how you're doing, Zabuza-sensei?" _Shen thought as he thought about his old sensei from way back then.

After remembering the training Zabuza put him through, Shen did what he always does before going too sleep: shower, meditation, dinner. When he fell on his bed he thought about what happen today with the aliens and this Freiza that the captain said before he died. _"Freiza... Whoever he is, he can't be good news if he has soldiers under him." _Shen thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

In Space...

Hovering over the green planet was a circular spaceship, inside that ship sat the white tyrant, Freiza on his throne that was in a room with a great view of the planet.

"Who knew that a backwater planet could produce such a powerful warrior?" Freiza asked out loud.

"Not I, Lord Freiza." said one alien with light greenish skin and had on pantyhose on his legs!

"Who woulda thought that?" said a fat pink alien with spikes growing out of his head, and arms.

"Well, I still think he needs a better opponent, Dodoria!" Freiza shouted as the pink Alien stepped foward, "I want you to eliminate this person!" Freiza order and Dodoria bowed and left.

"Do you think that Dodoria can beat this person?" asked the green alien.

"Perhaps, but if he can't he is of no use to me." Freiza said like the tyrant he is and he began to chuckle.

* * *

A/N: Okay I finally finished this chapter! I decided to invole Shen with battle Freiza lackeys and to invole Scar from Billy and Mandy! I just had to put him in after the way how I saw him snap after Hector said he wouldn't wreck his garden and he did! I remember Naruto wrecking a garden and I thought 'why don't I make Scar snap?' so I put it in!

Now it time to place the list of who from DBZ will show up in the story and where.

Dodoria and Zarbon - Land of Waves arc. Appear seperately

Freiza - Forest of Death

Cell - Before the Final Exams

Super 17 - Around the time of Tsunade arc, but isn't involed with the search of Tsunade.

Broly, Cooler, and Janemba - From after Sasuke's betrayal to Naruto leaving, they will show up around in between there or after. Appear seperately.

Goku and his friends - Maybe after Sasuke's betrayal. Maybe.

I also plan on Kid Buu to make his presense known in the prelimanries of the Exams, and when I mean Kid Buu, I mean the pink crazed manaic! It will be a shocker! (Well, to the other ninjas anyway...)

If you have any ideas of people from DBZ coming over, feel free to leave your ideas in reviews.


	6. C ranked Mission: Dodoria's Assualt

Majin Shen

Chapter 6: C-Ranked Mission: Dodoria's Assualt!

Summary: After capturing Tora yet again, Naruto demands a better mission and his teammates (Not including Kakashi) agree. So the Hokage decides to give them a C ranked Mission: Escorting Tazuna back to the Land of Waves.

* * *

Once again, we find Team 7 back at the mission center and Shen and Naruto once again have claw marks on their faces courtesy of Tora, the Fire Damiyo's Wife's cat! "Okay then, now that done you can now do either painting the book store, or..." The Hokage was saying but he was cut off by Naruto, who was not pleased about getting bogus missions! 

"No way! Uh-Uh! Wrong!" Naruto shouted as he made a X with his arms "There's no way I'm doing another bogus mission, I want a Ninja mission!!"

"For once I agree with Naruto." Sasuke said and Shen scoffed.

"Heh, that's a first. You, me, and Naruto agreeing on one thing." Shen replied and the Hokage began to laugh.

"Oh okay, I try and get a better mission for you three." He said kind of in a sarcastic voice, after flipping through some papers and pulled one out. "Okay, here is a C ranked mission, you are to escort brigde builder Tazuna back to his home in the Land of Waves." Hokage finished and Shen's look of amusement turned a look of shock!

"The L-Land of Waves?" Shen asked nervously, which kind of shocked his teammates because Shen was never nervous, sure he may have been scared (By The Gardener and SFC (Sasuke Fan Club) but never scared!

"What's wrong Shen? You scared?" Naruto said mockingly and that only anger Shen.

"Of course not!" Shen shouted defesively.

"Then what is it then?" Sasuke asked in his smug tone.

"Nothing." Shen simply answered as a drunk entered the room, which was Tazuna.

"So this is all I get? A bunch of kids?" Tazuna said while drinking a bottle of sake "Oh great, just great. I now going to be protected by a bunch _weak_ kids." Tazuna finished and Naruto, Sasuke and Shen to shoot death glares at him!

Shen was about to snap, but Tazuna decided to pick Naruto and called him an idiot, that's when Naruto lost it and dashed at the drunk, "I gonna kill you!" he shouted but Kakashi grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"Now, now, calm down. How can we protect him if you kill now?" Kakashi said in his usual tone. After Team 7 accepted their mission, they dispersed to get ready. The first thing that Shen did was jumped to his apartment via rooftops and entered his home to and went to his sword stand on the wall and grabbed his giant sword that he got from Zabuza and held it with one arm.

"I never thought I'd be using you again." Shen said to his sword, "And back in our homeland, no less." Shen spoke as he lifted his sword upwards, he inspected it and lower it to his side and walked towards a drawer and pulled out a sharping stone, "I better get you back into shape. I going to relying on you... To fight Zabuza." Shen said as he began to sharpen his sword.

Shen spent the entire day preparing his sword and getting his equipment ready for his mission tomarrow, he knew that Tazuna was lying about something and he knew that it involed Zabuza, or he assumed. Being an assassin most of your life has it's perks ya know!

Night came and Shen was sitting one a chair with his giant sword in hand, meditating. After a while Shen got out of his meditative state and walked to his room, there he leaned his sword against the wall and sat on the side of his bed, with his hands in front of his face (Like Sasuke) in deep thought. _"Zabuza...I haven't seen him in years. I wonder how he'll reacted to me?" _Shen thought and decided to go to sleep, so he scoot on his bed and laid down.

Shen got up real early today and got his bag and sword and put his sword on his back first and his bag second, then he grabbed his katana and put it on his belt and left his home and locked the door. When Shen got to the meeting spot, he saw that he was the first one there (Duh) and waited for the rest of his group to arrive. Shen sat on a big rock that was nearby with his bag by his feet and his sword still on his back.

Soon after everyone showed up. "When did you get here?" Sakura asked Shen who was on the rock with his arms crossed.

"A little before everyone else." Shen answered.

"Aren't you tried?" Sakura asked and Shen looked at her.

"Does it look like I'm tried?" Shen asked back as Sakura looked at his face and he didn't have bags under his eyes so he wasn't tired. Then it was time to leave and that's when Naruto started acting like the idiot he is, and Tazuna insulted him again and Naruto said was going to become Hokage. "This is going to be one looong mission." Shen mumbled and the team left.

On the road to the Land of Water...

Team 7 and Tazuna were walking and that's when everyone finally notice Shen's _huge_ sword on his back! "What's up with the sword?" Tazuna asked.

"I had a feeling I'm going to need on this mission." Shen answered.

"That's one huge sword. How can you hold that thing?" Sakura asked, because she thought no one else would.

"Training." Shen simply answered as the group walked by two puddles of water. Shen shifted his eyes on one puddle then to the other, two words came to his mind_, "The brothers_."

_"Who are they going to attack first? Tazuna or Kakashi_?" Shen thought as he looked at Kakashi_"Kakashi probably knows about them, so I defend Tazuna_." Shen decided as he walked near Tazuna without anyone knowing.Then in a flash, two cloaked ninjas appeared from the puddles and wrapped their chains around Kakashi and sliced him to pieces! Everyone except Shen was surpised by the attack and Sakura screamed!

The brothers then charged at Tazuna and Sakura who was standing in front of him, Sasuke moved to defend and the brothers leaped into the air with their claws reeled back to slash, but Shen grabbed the hilt of his sword and disappeared in a blur! Just before the brothers were going to hit Sasuke, who was going to dodge and kick both of them, Shen appeared in front of Sasuke and blocked the claws with his sword!

Sparks were flying as Shen held the brothers claws in place, that's when the elder brother noticed who Shen was! "Hey wait minute! You're..." the older brother was saying but Shen forced both of them back!

"I've could have handle them." Sasuke said as he walk forward. "I know, but where's the fun in that for me?" Shen replied, "So which one you want?" Shen asked, "I'll take the guy one the left (Younger)" Sasuke answered as he dashed at his target and Shen left in a blur again!

Shen appeared in the air over the odler brother and the brother lifted his claw and blocked the hit! Shen then landed and did a diagonal slash but the brother again blocked, and then went to stab Shen, but Shen blocked with his sword and the two were locked in a dead-lock!

"It's been awhile Hashigane. Where've you been for the past few years?" The older brother asked, but Shen didn't answer as he used his sword to fling the brother's claw into the air and kicked him hard in the gut! That kick knocked him out as he slumped to the ground, after taking out his opponent Shen looked for the other one, who was heading for Naruto with his claw! But before Shen could act, Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto and saved his butt! The younger assassin then went for Tazuna and Sasuke played interference again. Shen ran to assist but Kakashi appeared and grabbed the assassin's neck in a headlock, knocking him out! Shen slid to a stop and one word came to his and Sasuke's mind_, "Showoff_." Shen and Sasuke thought at the exact same time.

Kakashi then walked over to the other assassin that Shen knocked out and grabbed him as well. Then Kakashi walked pass Naruto, "Sorry to ruin your fun Naruto, but I didn't think you would freeze up like you did." Kakashi said as he explained to the others about finding out if the ninjas were after them or Tazuna. Tazuna then explained why he'd lied and about Gato trying to take over the Land of Waves. Kakashi decided to continue the mission, when he passed Shen he put his hand on his shoulder and whisper so only he could hear "We're going to have a talk about how you know those two." Kakashi said and left.

_"Damn! He saw that?" _Shen thought as he heard Sasuke called Naruto a scaredy cat, so Naruto cut the back of his hand and made a bad oath that he would never run from a fight again...but soon after Kakashi pointed out about his blood loss...and Naruto started to freak out!

_"Idiot." _was what Sasuke, Shen, and Sakura thought as they watch Naruto run around in circles. Kakashi then bandage up his wound and the group continued to the Land of Waves.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in a forest somewhere... 

A object was falling from the sky, it looked like a ball and it looked big enough for someone to fit inside. The ball was falling at a fast rate and when it hit the ground, it made a huge crater! the object seemed to be a spacecraft and then it's door opened and out came the pink alien known as Dodoria!

"Now then, where is that punk?" Dodoria asked himself as he pressed the button on that device (Scouter) on his ear and infomation started to flash in front of the glass that was over his left eye and it pointed towards the east! "So he went that way huh? I get that punk, there's no place he can hide from me!" Dodoria shouted as a aura appeared around him and he took off the ground and flew towards Shen at a high speeds!

Back with Team 7...

* * *

The team was now on a boat going across the sea to get to the Land of Waves. It was foggy but all of them could see the brigde that was undergoing consruction, Tazuna told them to be quiet, but Naruto started shouting about how cool it was and Tazuna shutted him up and told him why they were supposed to be quiet.

After they got to shore, they started to walk and Shen was getting nervous. He could sense Zabuza nearby and he was on guard. And it just so happens that Naruto made a fool of himself again when he threw a kunai into a bush and hit a white rabbit, Naruto then started tending to the wounded animal while Kakashi had a look of thought, on the other hand Shen had look of shock!

_"A white rabbit!? SHIT! He's here_!" Shen shouted in his mind, "Everybody down!!" Shen shouted as a huge sword came twirling out of the forest and it surpised everyone and they hit the ground and the sword spun to a tree and it cut into the tree and then a tall man appeared on the handle of the sword.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect to see you here." The man said with his back to the group and then he turned his head at them "Shen. My old apprentice." Zabuza said and that shocked the rest of the group!

"What!? You were a apprentice of Zabuza?!" Tazuna said as he backed up.

"I was studing under him, but I fell out of his ranks a few years back." Shen explained "But now's not the time to be getting into old times, we have to defend Tazuna, just Zabuza has to kill him."

"Tactical as always. You never change Shen." Zabuza said as he jumped down with his sword. "But since you are align with my targets, I will show no mercy." Zabuza said as he rush at the group, Shen pulled out his sword and clashed with Zabuza! The two then disappeared in a blur and the sound of metal clashing can be heard. While they were fighting, Kakashi explained about Zabuza and how he got to be a genin.

"But why was Shen with that lunatic?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, that question will have to be answered by Shen." Kakashi replied as the team protected Tazuna and started to move away. Zabuza saw then trying to run so he back off of Shen and use Hidden Mist Jutsu and surrounded the entire field with a fog!

"Damn! Kakashi! Watch out, he's coming!!" Shen shouted and the group stopped moving for an attack from anywhere! But the formation was useless because Zabuza appeared in the middle of the formation! The team froze, but Kakashi stabbed Zabuza with a kunai, but it turns out that this Zabuza was a water clone. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke! Stay here and protect Tazuna!" Kakashi said as he ran off into the fog.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were scared to death, and Sasuke almost killed himself but Kakashi stopped him. Kakashi had a hard time trying to find Zabuza because of the mist, but Shen was having no trouble at all because Zabuza's training allows him to see right through the mist! Two water clones appeared behind Shen, Shen manage to block one sword but the other one slashed him to the stomach, but Shen brust into water meaning that was a water clone! Shen then reappeared and disposed of the water clone, after that he saw the real Zabuza right behind Kakashi and was about to hack him in half! "Kakashi! Behind you!" Shen shouted and Kakashi looked back and ducked just in time, but Zabuza then kicked him to the water!

Kakashi was floating in the water when Zabuza jumped on water and was standing on it! Shen knew that Kakashi was in a bad spot but before he could do anything, Kakashi fell victim to Zabuza's Water Prision Jutsu! "Now I just have to get rid of Shen." Zabuza said as he created two water clones, one for Shen and the other one to kill Tazuna!

_"Damn even if that's a water clone, the other can't stop Zabuza_!" Shen thought as he locked blades with the water clone. Shen released his lock with the clone and tried to slash it's head off, but it blocked the attack and the two continued fighting, while the other clone was having no problem dealing with the others. Naruto tried to run away but he remembered his blood oath and he charged the water clone!

Knowing that his teammates didn't stand a chance, Shen tried his best to beat the water clone fast and assist his friends. He got an opening when the clone did a horizontal slash, but Shen ducked and stabbed the clone and it brust into water. Then immediately Shen ran towards his friends but something unexpected happened, a powerful energy level was coming!

When Shen turned to the direction of the power level, in the distance he saw a pink aura coming right at him! The next thing he knew, a big alien with spikes on it's head, headbutted him at high speeds! (Ouch!!) But it didn't stop there, the alien kept on going and pushed Shen across the lake and into the trees! Everyone was shock at what just happened, but no one could waste time in finding out what just happened and continued fighting!

Shen flew back after the alien stopped and slidded across the ground! After he stop sliding, Shen got to his feet, his chest was now bleeding and he looked at the aline right in the eyes. "I suppose Freiza sent you." Shen said as he gasp for air.

"That's _Lord_ Freiza to you!" the alien shouted, "Now prepare to die at the hands of Dodoria!" Dodoria shouted as he charged at Shen and then the two were flying blows and dodging at extreme speeds! Dodoria manage to get the first hits and sent Shen flying back with a right! After Shen stopped sliding, Dodoria fired a ki blast at Shen, but Shen managed to get out of the way and fired one of his own, but Dodoria knocked it away! Shen was in bad shape, he might have Buu in his body, but the only time when he was powerful like him was when he transformed into him. When he wasn't in his Majin Buu form, he only could fly, have super strength and shoot Ki blasts. His body couldn't take the punishment that Buu's body could, but he still could withstand a lot of punishment.

Shen had to catch his breath or this alien would be the end for him, so he decided to use a jutsu! **"Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!"** Shen shouted as a dozen water clones appeared and shocked Dodoria!

"What is this?!" Dodoria asked as he looked at the clones, "No matter, I'll find the real you soon enough!" Dodoria shouted as he press his scouter, but the clones then jumped him and he had a realy hard time dodge the incoming attacks! The real Shen manage to slip into the forest to recover from the sneak attack and observe the battle, Dodoria quickly found out that the water clones can't take a hit, so he destroy most with one hit, but when it came down to a few, he had a hard time hitting them. Shen decided to move in, but his chest was in pain. It must be broken from the headbutt that Dodoria gave. Shen then remeber that Buu had a healing power so he move his right hand over his chest and it glowed yellow, the pain was still there but not as much and Shen could feel that his chest wasn't broken anymore.

Just in time too, Dodoria had destoryed that last Water clone and now was using his scouter to find Shen, but he didn't need that because Shen jumped out of his hiding spot and did a martial arts kick to Dodoria's chest, next he landed and did a flurry of punches to the large, pink alien's gut, then did a double uppercut to Dodoria's face, that was lowered because of the hits to the stomach and then grabbed both of Dodoria's legs and slammed him into the ground and then flipped him so that his back and Shen delivered another kick that sent Dodoria through several trees!

At first the trees that buried Dodoria didn't move, but then they started to move and then Dodoria brust out of the trees with the right shoulder armor was broken off and his armor was full of cracks and his scouter was gone. Dodoria's mouth was starting to glow pink and the he reeled his head back and fired a blast of ki out of his mouth and it was going rigth at Shen!

Shen acted fast and charge his ki into his right hand and he fire a blue stream of ki that collided with Dodoria's blast, but it was smaller than Dodoria's and it started to lose. That was another thing with Shen, he wasn't good yet at use streams of ki. So he held on longer enough and leap out of the way of the blast and barely dodge the hit as it blast pass and exploded!

The explosion caught the attention of the others who stopped their fight for a bit to look at the site of the explosion, Zabuza looked over his shoulder as he still had Kakashi in his jutsu, Naruto and Sasuke decided to use the distraction to use a demon wind shuriken and threw it at Zabuza, but he turned his head back and caught it with his free hand, but then another demon wind shuriken came and he jumped over it, but then the shuriken turned into Naruto with a kunai! Zabuza was forced to release his hold on Kakashi. Now with Kakashi freed, the genins stayed back to let Kakashi deal with Zabuza.

Shen got up and saw that Dodoria was looking around, probably for him so Shen snuck around him and prepare for an attack that he always seen in his dreams, he put both of his hands in front of him together and then moved it to his side and began charging his energy in the palms of his hands, then a ball of energy formed in his hands that was rather big, but the light of the ball caught the attention of Dodoria and he flew at high speeds at Shen! Shen was charging his power to the highest he could and when Dodoria was right in front of him, there was no escape for Dodoria as Shen thrust his hands forward and a giant stream of blue energy that completely cover Dodoria and it vaporised Dodoria to oblivion! Dodoria was no more and Shen was completely drained. That attack took a lot out of Shen and he almost lost his balance, but he didn't fall and started to walk back to the battle with Zabuza.

With Team 7 and Zabuza...

Kakashi and Zabuza was on the lake making the exact same hand signs and Zabuza was getting really mad, "I'll shut the monkey mouth of yours!!" Zabuza and Kakashi shoted at the exact same time and Zabuza only got angrier as he and Kakashi did the jutsu they were preparing for! **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **Zabuza and Kakashi shouted and they both created Water Dragons and they clash in the air, but Zabuza's dragon lost and Kakashi then did Giant Vortex jutsu that sent Zabuza into the tree and after he hit against a tree, Kakashi threw several kunais that stucked on Zabuza's body and Kakashi landed in a tree branch.

"How? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes, and your future...is death!" Kakashi said just as he was about to throw another kunai, but then two senbon needles pierce Zabuza's neck and then Zabuza feel to the ground, dead. Even Kakashi went to check and he confirmed that Zabuza was dead. The killer? A ANBU tracker ninja about the age of 12. Naruto ran up and looked at the body and the ABNU and got mad but Kakashi calmed him down.

"I thank you. I was tracking Zabuza the past few weeks and I thank you for your assistance." The ANBU said as he jumped down and grabbed the body and then disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. Kakashi and Naruto walked back the rest of the group and they were about to go and find Shen, but then Shen landed right next to his sword! He was on one knee and breathing heavily when he grabbed his sword and place it on his back and slow got to his feet and staggered to his team.

"Are...we...done?" Shen asked tiredly as he got close.

"Forget that! What the heck happened to you?!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut...uppppp..."Shen said as he collapsed on the ground!

"Shen!" Cried his teammates "Kakashi-sensei, what should we do?" asked Sakura but was answered with a thud! They turned around and saw Kakashi flat on his back! "Oh great! Now what!?" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down, will just have to carry them to my house." Tazuna said as he picked up Kakashi by the arm and put it over his neck and started walking, "One of you is going to have to help your friend." Tazuna said and the three genins looked at each other.

"I'll get him." Sasuke said as he did the same as Tazuna and started walk. "Oh Sasuke, you're so generous!" Sakura shouted as she followed Sasuke and Naruto scoff. "I could have done that!" Naruto shouted and ran after everyone else! But unknown to them, the tall man with flashing red eyes, was standing in the bushes as he pushed his hair back with both hands and vanished!

* * *

A/N: Dodoria is gone so the next guy to come is Zarbon! Now if anyone can guess who the tall guy is, good for you. So anyway the next chapter, Shen talks about his past about working with Zabuza to everyone expect Naruto and Sasuke, who are training on tree climbing. And here is a little sneak peek for the battle on the bridge!

_Chapter 7: Bridge Battle, Buu Form Unleashed!_

_Shen: Who the heck are you?_

_Zarbon: I am Zarbon, servant of Lord Freiza and you are in his way._

_(Image a battle with Zarbon in his monster form and Shen over water and after a while Shen is sent crashing into the water)_

_Shen: Damn, he's strong...I have no other choice. ARRRGGGHHH!!!_

_(Image Shen powering up and a sliver greyish substance comes out of his body and covers him and he becomes like Kid Buu expect he's sliver greyish)_

_Majin Shen: Now you're going DOWN!!_


	7. Bridge Battle

Important Note:

I will be skipping the Zabuza Arc, So I'll just tell you a few things and I might put in the actual chapter later.

1) Kakashi visits Shen during the night after he trains the rest of the team and Shen tells him about his old life while leaving out Majin Buu.

2) Shen sneaks out of the house early in the morning to visit the town, during his walk three villager try to mug him but he beats the shit out of them and walks away nervously.

3) Shen returns to his room and comes out to dinner when Inari tells them that they stand no chance against Gato and inavertanly call Shen weak when he said all of them are not strong enough to stop Gato and Shen was about to vent his anger, but Naruto said the things he said in the anime and Inari runs out.

4) Shen goes on Guard duty the next day with Sakura protecting Tazuna while he works on the bridge. The next day everyone except Naruto goes to the bridge and Zabuza returns. Meanwhile a pod lands nearby and Zarbon emerges from it and uses his scouter to find Shen.

5) Shen battles against Haku for a bit, using kunais to counteract Haku's senbon needles. His sword was too big to fight Haku so he used kunais to fight at the same speed at Haku. They fight to a standstill until Sasuke joins in and Shen backs off when he senses a power level closing in.

Zarbon spears Shen off the bridge and into the ocean, no one knows about the devlopment, because of Hidden Mist Jutsu, but hears the splash and feels the gust of wind caused by Zarbon. Underwater, Zarbon pummels Shen as Shen tries to regroup from the suprise attack and when he does, they take to the skies.

Shen and Zarbon talk and then they battle, now on guard Shen is more challenging for Zarbon and then Zarbon goes Monster form on Shen and is more harder for Shen to fight and knocks him back into the ocean but first is smashed through the bridge.

While in the ocean, Shen gets pummeled again and wanting to end things quickly, Shen turns into his Buu form (Silver Kid Buu) and begins to open a shit load of cans of whoop ass and annilates Zarbon.

Shen punches Zarbon in the gut then knees him in the face that causes Zarbon to go higher allowing Shen to unleash a barrage of fists that propels Zarbon upward with Shen following him and continuing to wail on Zarbon. The attack smashes Zarbon through the bridge which is in the Ice Mirrior dome that Haku created and also smashes through the top mirrior with Shen still punching Zarbon endlessly. Everyone see Shen as Buu and do not know it's him. When Zarbon and Shen are way above the bridge, Shen flips over Zarbon and uses his tentecle on his head to warp around Zarbon's neck and swing him around for a bit before sending him crashing down back to the water away from the bridge and teleports below Zarbon as he raises his right hand and Zarbon lands right on it! Zarbon with his mouth wide open as Shen smirks like Kid Buu as his palm in Zarbon's stomach begins to glow silver and blasts Zarbon out of the water with a giant blast that obiterates Zarbon and the beam is shot out of the water.

Everything was pretty much the same as the anime, but you think how everyone reacted to the beam of light. Just so you know, Haku died before Shen fired the beam of light. Also used his rubber like arm to grab on to the side of the bridge and pulled himself to the side and pretended like he got knocked off from the huge gust of wind and he didn't wanna call for help because he didn't want to be the cause of his team's downfall. Shen then sees the bodies of Haku and Zabuza who is about to die Shen walks up to them and kneels next to Zabuza and talks with Zabuza and says he's sorry for leaving. But Zabuza says it's okay, he was just following his ambition just like him and tells him to never give up his ambition (Whatever it is) and never let anything get in his way, Shen nods and Zabuza then turns his attention to Haku's corpse and talks to him like in the anime then dies.

Shen then helps bury Zabuza's and Haku's bodies and prays for both of them before leaving on the new bridge.and everone says there goodbyes and Team 7 begins their long trek back home, along the way Naruto says that he thinks why Shen was just 'hanging' on the side of the bridge was because he was scared or something, Shen with his sharp hearing hears that and takes as Naruto calling him weak, so Shen pounces on him and starts to beat the crap outta of him! Not wanting to pa for Naruto's stupidity no one tries to stop Shen.


	8. Another Beginning

A/N: First off, I know it has been a loooooong time since my last update which can't even be consider as a update. Secondly, my first and second fictions on this site are discontinued. No question. Thirdly I'll warn you now, there is going to be a huge plot later on in this fiction, (as if there all ready isn't.) And finally I gotten back into Naruto, so maybe there might be more recent updates with my other still going Naruto fictions.

* * *

It was in the middle of the day as Sasuke, Sakura, and Shen were waiting on their meeting place on a bridge. They were waiting for the other two members of their squad, The hyper-active knuckle head Naruto, and the always late to where ever he has to go, Kakashi. All of them were leaning against one side of the bridge as they awaited their missing teammates as Naruto quickly ran up to them.

"Hey good morning Sakura, what's up?" Naruto said politely to Sakura, but he locked eyes with Sasuke right after, before both of them scoffed and looked the other way. Sakura and Shen was not pleased with the results as the two were at each other throats every since they returned from Waves.

Shen couldn't deal with being in between the two as he walked off to the other side of the bridge as he had to ask the question that was on Sakura's mind. "Why are you two acting like this? Since after the Waves mission, I would think you guys would at least not glare at each other." Shen said only Naruto to glare at him!

"Put a sock in it! You hardly did anything in that last part where you 'fell off the bridge'" Naruto shouted as he pointed a finger at Shen.

"I told you, that giant explosion in the middle of the bridge was right under me. It took me by surprise!" Shen lied as he was the cause of that explosion, when he sent Zarbon crashing through it! Besides, even if he did say that, they would believe that to be a tall unbelievable lie, and Shen wouldn't hear the end of it from Naruto.

"Ha! I bet you made that up!" Naruto shouted as Shen began to mildly sweat, last thing he wanted was to be questioned about what exactly happened and if they found out about alien life. Shen was shaken, was Naruto smarter than he looked?, "I bet you were too scared to fight you're old sensei!" Apparently not, as Naruto shouted and the next thing he knew his neck was in Shen's arm as Shen was crushing his neck with a head lock.

"Try and say that again, Naruto! I dare you!" Shen shouted as he put on the pressure on his hold. Naruto was shouting for Shen to let go as he was swing his arms all over the place, Sakura was trying to stop the antics by asking Shen to stop, but that didn't work, meanwhile Sasuke was just watching from the side shaking his head in shame thinking: 'How did I end up in this team?'

After everything calmed down after a while, everyone was then just waited for Kakashi, which took hours. The team was standing all on one side of the bridge as they awaited for their late teacher.

They waited…

And waited…….

And waited………

Until Kakashi finally showed up on one of the gates by the bridge, "Hey guys, good morning. Sorry I'm late, afraid I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi lied, but no one believed him as Naruto and Sakura verbally showed it.

After that, Kakashi jumped down from the gate as his team gather in front of him, Naruto was enthusiastic to get started on the day's mission, "I'm ready for the next ninja mission, sensei! And hey, come on! No more of this dumb beginner stuff, okay? I want a chance to prove myself, I'm talking about a real mission! So that what I'm made of!" Naruto shouted as his spirit burst into flames! "I got to break out and burn it up, see!?" Naruto shouted to Kakashi as his eyes and body was burning!

"Uh…. Yeah I got. That's great Naruto, now take it easy will you?" Kakashi said as he backed up from Naruto as he sudden turned around and started to glare strongly at the person of his strong distain, which was...Shen?

"Hey! Shen you're in the way!" Naruto shouted to the unaware ninja as he wasn't paying attention to Naruto for his attention was rather pointed to the blue skies rather than his rash teammate's glaring.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Shen said as he wasn't really listening to him as he moved out of the way of Naruto's sight as he then glare at his real target, Sasuke as he then went on one of his mental rants about how great and better he how he was going to be better than Sasuke.

As Naruto glared at Sasuke, it wasn't unnoticed by Sakura and Sasuke as they were returning an annoyed look as Shen was looking into the sky and paying no attention to his idiot teammate.

_'He's such a twerp!'_

"………..."

_'Such a clear, peaceful sky….. Why do I get the feeling that today is going to be the exact opposite?'_

Naruto on the other hand was still in his mental rant on how Sasuke was always playing the hero and making him look like fool. So that's why today, he promised that it was going to be the opposite as he was going to make Sasuke look like the fool as he played the hero! Too bad they were going to do D-Rank missions the entire day.

* * *

Meanwhile, in outer space. On Frieza's mother-ship.

"Lord Frieza, we have had no contact with Zarbon in the past few weeks. We suspect that he has perished in battle." said one of Frieza's lackeys as the White Tyrant sat on his throne that had a great view of the planet.

"So it seems that even Zarbon wasn't strong enough to stop this person. Hmmm. This has gotten interesting. I might even pay this kid a visit." Frieza said as he got off his throne as he then walk towards the window.

"L-lord Frieza!" his lackey shouted in surprise at that his lord would say such a thing. "Why would you waste time on a weakling when you can send soldiers to deal with him?"

"Because that weakling was able to beat elite soldiers." Frieza countered as he gave an intimidating look at his servant as the servant quickly cowered in fear as he lowered his head. "I can no longer rely on others to do my work for me. Now I'll deal with this with my own two hands." Frieza declared as he then turned around and made his way to the exit as he was going to prepare himself for his visit.

* * *

Back on the Ninja Planet…

Team 7 was walking in one of the alleys that with wooden planks on each sides as Sasuke and Shen were holding up Naruto as he foolish picked a much stronger dog to walk, as it pulled him into a minefield.

"Well Naruto, you've proved one thing." Shen said as he and Sasuke dragged Naruto, "You've proved that you're one thick-headed idiot." Shen remarked as a vein popped on Naruto's head.

"Hmph, You really are one big problem." Sasuke added as Naruto got even madder as he got out of the two's grip and tried to attack Sasuke, but Sakura stopped him.

"If you're going to keep this up, I'll finish off you myself!" she shouted as Kakashi let out a disappointed sigh.

"I guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing huh?"

"Are you kidding? Most of this team can't even stand each other's guts!" Shen protested as he pointed to his teammates as he wasn't really that good on terms with his teammates as he should. He was pretty sure that Naruto didn't like him, he didn't reallly connect with Sakura, and the anti-social Sasuke was the anti-social Sasuke.

"Yeah! And it's all because of Sasuke our teamwork stink!" Naruto shouted as he pointed his finger to the Uchiha's back as he walked away, trying to pin the blame on the Uchiha survivor, "This is all your fault Sasuke, because you always think you're better than everyone!"

"Not everyone, just you. **(BURNED!!) **Just face it, I'm better and stronger than you are, it's a fact…" Sasuke countered as he stopped in his tracks as he then turned around. "Unless, you can prove me wrong." he challenged as there was an eerie silence that swept down the alley as the two stared each other down.

_'Huh…This kind of act is what is going to get us kill some day…'_ Shen thought as he looked on.

_'Their actually getting along worse then before! If that's even possible!'_ Sakura groaned.

After a few seconds of more glaring, everyone besides Kakashi noticed the bird over head as he decided to break up the situation before it got worse. "All right guys, let's call it a day. You guys can kill each other some other time. Now then, if you excuse me, I have to go file my report on the mission."

"Hmph, Whatever." Sasuke scoffed as he turned around and started to walk.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Sasuke!" Shen shouted to the now leaving raven haired boy as he walked off in the other direction.

Sakura on the other hand was thrilled, because now she had a chance to become closer to Sasuke, "Hey wait! Sasuke, I go with you!" she shouted as she ran off to her schoolgirl crush, while Naruto was left like the bumbling moron he was.

As Shen was leaving, his mind was thinking about the recent attacks that he had to endure over the pass months, all of them wearing the same armor and claimed to serve a Lord Frieza._ 'Okay, the guys who have been attacking me, have gotten stronger and stronger with each freak being more tougher then the last.'_ Shen thought in his head.

_'It's only a matter of time before they send someone who I'm not going to be able to beat. Damn if that happens, things will become worse if I go too far.'_ Shen thought, thinking back on his former master's words.

Just then as Shen got to the end of the alley, he inadvertently stepped in front of another person's way, "Hey watch it clueless." the person shouted as it appeared to be a young teenager with brownish-black clothing, something wrapped on his back with a patch of fur or hair on the top and a purple face paint design on his face.

As his ego wouldn't take the insult, Shen decided to talk back to the other teen "Zip it paint-boy." Shen said with a sharp tongue.

"What was that?" paint face teen shot back as he opened his right eye to glare at Shen as he returned the glare with a little interest.

But the staring contest was interrupted by the paint face teen's companion, a girl with a giant fan on her back, "Enough Kankuro, we don't have time to mess around with this kid." she said as the boy looked back at her.

"Fine. Consider yourself lucky kid."

"Oh, I'm cringing in fear." Shen replied sarcastically as he moved on passing the two as they continued to the alley.

After his encounter with the other two teens, Shen made his way to the training grounds as he found it to be a good place to practice as he started to practice his taijutsu on one of the training logs. During his training session, Shen blanked his mind as he hit the log with his fists, feet, backhands, palms, shins, and elbow as he did dozens of combinations.

He finished off his recent combo with a hard kick to the area where the head would have been if he was fighting a real person. However, in his train of thought, or rather his absence of his thoughts, Shen failed to realize someone else was on the field.

"Nicely done! I can tell you are talented in taijutsu!" shouted a voice behind Shen as he turned around, and he was somewhat mortified at what he saw.

A bowl-cut shiny hair style.

A tacky green jumpsuit.

And huge fuzzy eyebrows!

Shen's eyes twitched at the sight, but he quickly shook it off as he then faced this fashion disaster. "Er…ah…Thank you. It's the best form of combat to deal out damage."

"Agreed! Finally! I've found someone else who has the same thoughts as me and my sensei! Please forgive my suddenness." The teen said as he gave a polite bow, "But I must ask that you spar with me!"

"Eh?? Why me?"

"Because, there is someone I want to surpass and prove to him and everyone that you can become a splendid ninja with only taijutsu! And to become better then I was yesterday, I must fight against strong opponents!"

Shen smirked at his sudden sparring partner, the look in his eyes, he could tell that he was burning with fire, and maybe he could even give him a great work out for his taijutsu, "If you put it that way, then I accept." Shen said as he got ready for the little spar.

"Excellent!" the green clad ninja shouted as he got ready as he placed his left arm behind his back as he had his right hand ready with the palm up. "I am Rock Lee! The Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village!"

"And I am Shen Hashigane! Let's do this!" Shen shouted as he charged Lee with his right fist ready to strike Lee, but Lee was more quicker as he quickly used the tip of his fingers to push down Shen's hand, altering his momentum as the sudden move cause Shen to stumble.

Lee then lowered himself as he then spun his body around, sticking out his right leg as he swept across the ground towards Shen's leg! "Leaf Whirlwind!" he shouted, but before he could make contact, Shen opened his right hand as he use his falling momentum to cartwheel his body out of the attack as he leapt away from Lee.

"Well done! You have fast reflexes, Shen!"

"Well, during a fight, you don't have time to think. You only have time to act!" Shen shouted as he charged at Lee one more time as this time, he launched himself to perform a flying kick!

Lee saw the attempt as he side step the attack, but Shen was prepared for that as his fist was coming straight for his face! The Handsome Devil quickly brought his right hand to block the attack as Shen landed behind him, still with his fist in Lee's hand as he then moved his legs behind Lee's as he placed more pressure on Lee as the force of his fist and his legs behind Lee's he threw Lee back!

However, Shen didn't actually threw Lee back. Instead, flipped backwards to break the hold as he landed horizontally on one of the training logs and used his momentum to push himself off it as he was above Shen with his right leg ready to crash down on Shen!

Shen brought up his arms into X formation to block the kick as the leg slammed into the center of his arms as the force slightly drove Shen into the ground! The weight of the leg, shock Shen, but not enough as he then brought his leg up outward as Lee blocked his leg as well, so now Shen's legs were a 180 degree angle!

"Damn. I didn't think someone of your caliber was in this village." Shen commented as he held his stance, while Lee was still in the air Lee smirked at that comment.

"Neither did I, this is a most surprising day!" Lee shouted as he released Shen's leg and pushed on his leg on Shen's arms to back flip himself away from Shen as he landed on the ground and resumed his stance.

"God damn." Shen said as he shook his arms around to get the feeling back into them, why the hell are your legs so damn heavy?"

"I am sorry, but that is a trade secret." Lee replied as he held his stance.

"Well, we all have our secrets." Shen admitted as he thought about his secret involving the destructive alien known as Majin Buu! "Now come on! I never had this great of a workout in a long time!" Shen shouted as he once again charged Lee!

Lee only smirked at his sparring partner as he too was glad to find such a great taijutsu expert rather than himself and his sensei! Shen was also pleased of fighting someone that has a great talent for close range combat. Shen could never find a good enough opponent to spar and train with, so maybe now this was that person to train with occasionally. Oh how right he was.

* * *

Meanwhile at Frieza's space ship……

The white tyrant was in a room as he was watching what little recordings that were recorded from the scouters of his fallen soldiers. He saw that the boy was suppressing his power for some reason as he watched the first recording as he saw that his power level suddenly exploded as he decimated his elite soldiers.

The next recording was by Dodoria, as he saw a unknown technique that allowed him to multiply himself using water. However that recording was the shortest out of the three, as the feed sudden was cut, probably because of the scouter being destroyed.

The last recording, made by Zarbon, showed that the boy was capable of flight high speed combat as he was able to keep up with Zarbon and his speed. Not only was that, he was also very durable and strong to stand his ground with Zarbon, strong enough to force Zarbon into his True Form, however, that was the end of the feed as the transformation destroyed his scouter.

To put it all together, Frieza was impressed that someone like this boy had such experience and strength despite being from a backwater planet. "Hmmm. This is really surprising, to think, that a kid of his age and being from such a backwater planet has to power to defeat my most strongest, elite soldiers." Frieza said as he got up from his seat and began to walk to the door.

"Very interesting. I have an idea of what to do with him."

* * *

The next day on the Ninja Planet….

Team 7 was once again waiting for their always late sensei as they waited on the same bridge as yesterday. And of course, they couldn't keep quiet and wait like normal people.

"ARGH!!" Sakura shouted as she was fed up with her sensei's actions. "Why does he always do this!? He always tells us to come early and then he makes us wait for hours!? What about our feelings? I was in a rush to get here, that I didn't have time to blow dry my hair!" she shouted as her hair was a bit messy than usual.

"Yeah! I had to rush here that I didn't have time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" Naruto shouted as everyone was disgusted by that announcement.

"….Are you serious? That's disgusting."

_'Great…first thing in the morning, and their all ready driving me nuts. Just great.'_ Sasuke thought sarcastically.

"Seriously, I'm too tired to even be mortified by that statement." Shen said as he look way more tried than usual. Why you ask? Because he went a little over board yesterday and the little sparring session that he had with Lee, lasted much longer than he previously thought and was driven to exhaustion. He was also unaware of the encounter that his teammates had with the Genins from the Sand village.

Not too long after that, Kakashi arrived the same manner he did yesterday, he even gave the same excuse as before! "Hey good morning everyone, sorry I'm late, afraid I got lost on the path of life."

"YOU LIAR!!" Both Naruto and Sakura shouted as Kakashi jumped from the gate and landed on the bridge. Once he landed, Sasuke and Shen left the side of the bridge and stood in front of Kakashi.

"Look, I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended all of you for the Chunin Exams. Here are the Application forms." Kakashi explained as he revealed said forms.

"Application Forms? You mean you're allowing us to participate in the Chunin Exams where we should have twice the experience we have now?" Shen asked.

"Right."

"And you think we are good enough to enter said Exams, despite us being inexperienced?"

"Right."

"Good enough for me." Shen said as he took his form. Naruto took the news way better than Shen as he jumped at Kakashi and wrapped his arms around his neck laughing happily. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei! Thank you!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok, Naruto, that's enough. Let go." Kakashi awkwardly said as the entire situation disturbed him. "Now then, applying for the Exams isn't mandatory, if you don't feel like you are ready, you can wait until next year. If you are going to enter in the Exams, then you have to fill out that application and then go to room 301 at the Academy at 3pm five days from now."

Of course, Naruto was ecstatic about the forms as he continuously said 'Chunin Exams' over and over again. He continued to say those words even after they left the bridge and was walking under the gates. "Chunin Exams, I'll be up against a lot of wickedly powerful ninjas, I can't wait!" Naruto said out loud as he began yet another ridiculous imaginative rant about how he was going to beat everyone and become one step closer to becoming Hokage.

Sasuke had his own thoughts as he was intent on fighting the Sand ninja he met the other day, while Sakura had doubts on entering the Exam, because of her lack of skill that even Naruto's was greater than hers.

Shen however, didn't really have doubts like his other teammate, but rather instead had anticipation like Naruto and Sasuke. His spar with Lee, heighten his expectations about the Exams. If there were ninja that were strong as Lee, then he was going to have a great time.

While thinking of the possibilities of the opponents he could face, Shen forgot about the dilemma he was in revolving around Frieza and his goons as he stared up into the skies lost in thought.

* * *

An unknown amount of time later in a different part of the planet…

The peaceful skies lit up as what looked like a star was falling. It then crashed into the ground with unbelievable force that caused a huge crater that would probably scar the ground for a long time! In the middle of the crater, laid a ball shaped object with a mirror in the front. Not too long later, it opened as steam flowed out and drifted into the air.

Pale white hands then grasped the sides of the opening to pull its body up through the sight blocking steam as the shadow of the occupant was coming into sight, a dome shaped head, a sturdy tail, and small yet menacing figure, can only be one person…

Frieza has arrived.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know, it has been a long time since my last update, which wasn't really an undate. So whatever. But anyway to the point, back then I said when and where DBZ characters were going to show up, well I changed a few things, including the fact the Frieza and Cell will be recurring characters that always pose a problem, not the kind where they show up and are beaten senseless, no. They return for a big rematch that are big. Anyway here is the list of DBZ characters.

Frieza - Chunin Exams Arc to Invasion Arc.

Cell - Tsunade Arc.

Super 17 - Tea Country Arc to Sasuke (Failed) Retrieval Arc.

Other Villians I forgot about and probably remember them later...


End file.
